Humphrey The Pure Cold Blooded Lone Wolf
by Crystal The Lone Wolf
Summary: What if Humphrey was banished from the pack do to being blamed on for killing kids and destroying all the food that they had stored and became a strong ass Lone wolf that was pure cold blooded and had nothing to do with the united pack? Rated M just in case. And it is more than just 2 genres. Horror and Romance.
1. Beggining of Lone Wolf

**What if Humphrey was banished from the pack do to being blamed on for killing kids and destroying all the food that they had stored and became a strong ass Lonewolf that was pure cold blooded and had nothing to do with the united pack?**

**Humphreys Pov**

"Humphrey we banish you from the pack ,and to never return you have 5 seconds to leave or die." Winston said and I ran for my life I don't know why but everyone turned on me like I did something ,or they said I destroyed the food supply plus murdering 3 pups.

I soon made it out of the pack territory.

"What did I do?" I said to myself ,and was still running. I soon saw the train ,and I hopd on.

**Back at Jasper.**

**Kates Pov**

"Dad." I said. "What sweety?" He said. "I know it wasn't Humphrey." I said "It was him and you know it." He said "You known Humphrey ever since you found him at the river ,and he was barely alive. Why would he do something to the pack that saved him." I said "All the evidence pointed to him. Even Cando saw him." He said "Oh really then." I said "Really." He said "You know theres a lot of wolfs that look alike." I said "Quit trying to talk me out of him being banished. I don't want any killer in my pack plus he destroyed our food so we have no more to supply this united pack" He said "HES NOT A KILLER! HOW CAN AN OMEGA TAKE DOWN AN ALPHA WOLFS PUPS WHILE HE WAS IN THERE!" I yelled "He was never an Omega I suppose." He said "REALLY DAD!" I yelled "Yes." He said and I just growled at my dad and left ,but I scratched the hell out of his eyes with my claws.

**Back with Humphrey.**

**Humphreys Pov**

I soon hopped off of the train. "MARCEL ,PADDY" I yelled "Bonjur sir Humphrey" Marcel said "Its nice to see you Humphrey. Might I ask wheres Kate?" Paddy said "Shes not my mate anymore." I said and was about to cry. "What!" They yelled "I was blamed for some things that I didn't even do." I said "You poor wolf." Paddy said and gave me a hug. "Can you guys help me?" I said "Yes." They said "Can you help me find a place to stay?" I asked "Yes we will." Marcel said and we headed somewhere.

**Back at Jasper.**

**Kates Pov**

"Kate why did you claw your dad like that?" Eve said "GO AWAY!" I yelled

**Back With Humphrey**

**Humphreys Pov**

We soon got tired and had no clue where we were at. "Where are we?" I asked "I think were in Sawtooth." Paddy said "Home of a few billion potatoes." Marcel said and we laughed "Indeed were in Sawtooth." Paddy said "Great now im in a place with memories." I said and layed down. "Ill go search for a den. Im sure theres plenty to choose from." Marcel said and flew off. "Thanks for helping me." I said "No problem that's what friends are for." Paddy said "Theres a den available on the top of that waterfall ,and behind the water." Marcel said "Great but how do I get to the top?" I said "I went inside and found a secret tunnel leading downwards behind that bush." He said "Great! I have a place to stay." I said and as on cue it started pouring down rain. "Great its raining come on." I said and put them on my back and Marcel guided me to my new den.

**A few Hours pass and the rain has gotten worse its lightning and thundering**

"Im guessing you two are staying for the night." I said and laughed "Guess so." They said

**Its now Nighttime and everyone is asleep**

**Well How was it and since hes a lone wolf will he ever go back to the united packs? **


	2. Time to get started

**Chapter 2 **

**Time to get started**

Humphreys Pov

I woke up. And I decided to take a walk outside and it wasn't raining that bad.

Back at Jasper

Kates Pov

"Kate." Eve said "WHAT!" I yelled "Whats the matter?" She said "REALLY!" I yelled "Yes dear whats the matter?" She said again "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID YOU BANISHED MY MATE FOR SOMETHING HE DIDN'T EVEN DO!" I yelled "But he did do it." She said "JUST GO AWAY!" I yelled

Back With Humphrey

Humphreys Pov

While I was walking around my stomach growled. "Guess im going to have to catch my own food." I said. So I walked around some more and tried to find something to eat "Gah I don't know how they do it." I said trying to catch a rabbit.

Sooner or later I finally caught the rabbit.

"Gah that was hard." I said and I started eating my rabbit. "I guess ima have to get use to this." I said walking around. "Okay I think first is getting food and water." I said walking around "Well I have the water source fixed down but for food." I said walking still

2 hours of walking later.

I finally found a place with caribou. "Holly shit." I said looking at a valley with a bunch or I mean a ton of fucking caribou. "This place will last me for a couple of years or so." I said "Well I found a source of food now I guess its time to train and get strong. I already know the place because I walked around it for a couple of hours." I said and I saw a small valley with a ton of things to train off of. So I started running it pulling logs and boulders and a lot more.

5 hours of training later

"Muther Fucker." I said and plopped down onto the ground "Bonjur Humphrey." Marcel said and landed next to me. "Hello Marcel." I said and sat up "You having fun?" Paddy said "Not really but I have to do this if im going to be able to protect myself." I said "Well we'll tell you if someone you know or another wolf is around." Marcel said "Okay see yal later" I said and went back to training again.

Some time passes and Im still training myself.

"Its getting late." I said 'Oh well." I said and kept on training.

Morning time.

"Agh!" I yelled and kept climbing the mountain that I found and while I was climbing it I had 3 boulders and 2 logs tied to me. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I yelled still pushing myself to the top of the mountain

10 minutes later

"FINLLY!" I yelled and untied everything from me."Now Im hungry." I said so I climbed down the mountain and headed to the place with all the Caribou.

I arrived at the Valley and I was stalking one that should be able to provide me for at least a month. I then charged at it and tackled it taking it down with one bite to the neck. "Guess sharpening my teeth was a good thing." I said and laughed and drug it back to my new den. When I arrived at my den I took it to my den and layed it down somewhere in the corner and I dug into it. After I was finished eating I fell asleep.

Back at Jasper.

Kates Pov

"IM GOING TO LOOK FOR MY MATE!" I yelled "Oh no your not" Winston said "You are forbidden to look for him and if you try then your banished from the pack." He said "So you'd banish your own daughter that's nice." I said "Your going to have Hutch and Cando to watch you if you try to escape then they'll capture you and carry you to your den." He said "Fuck whyd he have to get Hutch to watch me. Oh right hes faster than me." I thought and growled at him and went back inside and fell asleep.

Back with Humphrey.

11 months pass Ive gotten stronger and extremely fast I forgotten everything from the past due to I started not carring for anything. I don't care for the united pack and I had nothing to do with them. They banished me for something that I didn't even do. Now if someone needed help I just ignored them and let them fall or get hit or possibly die or Id do it myself. I found something about a few months back that made my claws deadly and made them turn black but the thing was I didn't know what it was. Now I just make something to carry it and I made a little hole in another corner of my den to put the liquid in. The source came from a little tree that I soon dug up and planted inside my den so I now have an infinite source of it. I got attacked a few times but since I had the liquid on my claws it was a one strike and their yipping and yapping and I laughed and they fled. Now I am a Pure Cold Blooded Lone Wolf.

"You can loose trust and friendship to someone if you blame them and never talk to them again. So when you see the truth its done to late"


	3. Its begun

Humphreys Pov

11 months have passed and now I just don't care for anything except Marcel and Paddy reason being is they helped me when I was in need and they are indeed true friends but they were birds that came and go.

I was walking out in my new territory that I have now claimed and whoever comes in and I see them or find them inside my territory I attack with no reason and mostly kill if I get the chance but I like having fun chasing my prey.

Kates Pov

Things around here suck since our Omega Leader got banished everyone's gloomy and on those days that my mate Humphrey was gone I was trying to cleanse his name but I had no luck at all everything did point to him so I gave up on the 3rd week. "Nothing's the same" I said laying down "Cheer up Kate." Hutch said "Why." I said "Just be happy there's more wolfs out there then just him." He said witch I growled "Meep!" He said "Aint No WOLF LIKE HIM!" I yelled and continued to growl "What's all the fuss about?" Came a voice "Hutch got her stuck on him again." Cando said "AINT NO ONE GOT ME STUCK ON BELIVEING I WILL ALWAYS LOVE MY MATE!" I yelled and continued to growl.

Back with Humphrey

"Marcel Paddy!" I yelled "Bonjure Humphrey." Marcel said "What's up?" I said "Nothing much just came to see what our friend is up to." Paddy said "I'm doing alright." I said "Well we got to go somewhere well be seeing you." Paddy said and they flew off "Only friends I have." I said to myself and kept on walking.

Back at Jasper

Kates Pov

"SIR!" An alpha came in "What is it Jus?" Winston said "Due to the destruction of our food we have maybe 6 months of food left so once it runs out were going to starve" He said "Alright then when the time comes were heading out and finding new land." Winston said "Damn it Humphrey you fucking idiot." He whispered to himself and I heard it and growled. "You sicken me." I said and laid back down. "SIR WE HAVE ANOTHER PROBLEM!" Jus came in "What?" Winston said "5 more pups were brutally murdered and it was Humphrey again all evidence points to him. He even killed the Alpha and the Omega" Jus said "GAH FIND HIM AND IF YOU DO KILL HIM!" Winston yelled "Really you'll never find the ACTUAL killer if you keep blaming Humphrey" I said and turned my head.

"IS that so?" He said "Ya blaming it on someone that's probably MILES away you'll never find the true killer." I said sitting up "Alright then you find the killer and if Humphrey is innocent then well banish the killer and let Humphrey rejoin" He said "Really then promise." I said "Promise WAIT!" He said "Too late." I said and walked away and went to the new crime scene.

Back with Humphrey.

"I think I'm going to go on an adventure around the place" I said to myself. So I went for an adventure I as well took some of that stuff with me and I booby trapped my Den so if anyone tries they fall through and hit the bottom of the Waterfall and possibly die.

5 hours later

I was walking around but I got lost but I didn't care I knew my way back so I wasn't technically lost. My stomach soon growled. "Guess its time to find something to eat." I said and started looking around

12 hours later.

"What the hell?" I said and continued to walk around then I came up to another valley "Finally something to eat." I said seeing a caribou so I decided to pounce on it killing it instantly. As I was chewing on my food I heard someone or 2 wolfs behind me about to pounce on me. "Eh I don't think so." I said and appeared behind them. "Where'd he go?" One said "Eh boo!" I said. "OH SHIT!" They yelled and took a defensive stand. "Really." I said and I was maybe about 20 feet away from them I was 2 but the distance they jumped was priceless. And then they charged at me. "I don't think so." I said and clawed both of them and launching them into the air making them do a back flip, and when they were close to the ground I launched them into a tree making them grown in pain and one of them was knocked out. "Hmm what now." I said and smiled thinking about what to do next. "Weak." I said and clawed them twice and turned and walked towards the caribou that I caught and started dragging it somewhere.

Winstons Pov

"Sir we have even more news." Jus said "What is it?" I said "Two of our Alpha Sentries were taken down by someone and they are in critical damage." He said "Fuck now we have this. What else could go wrong." I said.

Back with Humphrey

"Sigh this is actually pretty fun." I said to myself. "I wonder if there's a pack I can just torture." I said and laughed. "Well there's no use for you." I said and threw the caribou away and started walking.

20 minutes later

"AHHHHHH!" Yelled a couple of wolfs. "Apparently there Omegas." I thought and laughed and continued to chase them. I soon caught up to them and clawed them launching them into a tree and knocking them out. "To easy." I said and left them. As I walked up a few hills I was kind of wandering where I was. "Hm." I thought. "Where am I?" I said

Kates Pov

I was at the crime scene for a while but I still couldn't find anything.

I was there for a hole night trying to find evidence of my mates innocence. "This is useless." I said. "Wait a second." I said and saw some fur that looked exactly like Jus. "I think I found the killer." I said smiling. So I ran back to my den.

Whats next?


	4. Looks like hes in Jasper

Humphreys Pov

"Well ill figure it out sooner or later but for now." I said smiling because I see some more wolfs "This should be fun." I said and charged at them causing them to see me and run. "AHHH!" They yelled "HELP!" They yelled. As on cue some wolves jumped in my way. "Who do you think you are causing chaos in our territory." One said "Someone you should be afraid of." I said and charged them. "Really they said and both tried to claw me but I made them do a back flip once I grabbed their paws. "AGH!" They yelled as they hit the ground. "Is that all you got." I said as they got up. "Hell no it isnt GET HIM.!" One yelled. "Pathetic." I said and made them flip again and I clawed them in the stomach as they flew past me. "FUCK!" They yelled. "Go get reinforcements ill handle him." The red one said "Yes." The other said and took off. "So theres more." I said and laughed. "YOUR GOING DOWN." He said. "Hmm." I thought "This outta change your mind." I said and dipped my two front claws into the liquid I brung with me. "What is that?" He said "Nothing." I said and sat down and he charged me again. And I clawed him and slung him into the air once he got close to the ground I clawed him and slung him into the cliffside. "AGH!" He yelled and winced in pain once he tried to get up. "You caa." He was about to say but collapsed and was knocked out. "GARTH WERE HERE!" The grey one said along with some more wolves. "GARTH!" One said and ran up to his side. "YOULL PAY!" He yelled.

"No I wont." I laughed and just sat there and waited. "GET HIM!" He yelled and they charged at me. "Really." I said and just sat there and once they got close enough I appeared behind them and began to attack them sending them into the air launching them clawing them and hopefully breaking their legs. "Sh..i..t." One said and collapsed to the ground. "Don't give up." One said as they got back up. "Hmm I wonder if I should try breaking something." I said and charged at them and began to rapidly attack on them. "Th…..er..er.s…no..way" The grey one said and collapsed along with the others. "I aint finished yet come on you weak pathetic wolves one wolf against 6 and the one won pathetic." I said and broke all of their legs. "Pathetic." I said and jumped into a tree to watch them be in pain. "Pathetic and weak." I said and continued to watch.

Kates pov

As I was running back to my den I heard some noice so I decided to check it out and what surprised me was that 6 wolves against 1 was battling. As I was watching I noticed that he wasn't even moving but once they got close it was like he wasn't even infront of them and he attacked. "Holy shit." I thought and continued to watch. It looked like the battle was over and I made out some words that he said and then it looked like he broke their legs and then jumped into a tree. "I got to get to my dad." I said and took off towards my den.

Humphreys Pov

While I was in the tree I heard something in the bushed dart off. "Guess someone was watching me fight." I said "This outta be good." I said and continued to watch what was now bait.

Back with kate

"I was for sure he would follow me." I said and made it back to my den "DAD!" I yelled "Kate whats wrong." He said "Some of our Alphas were brutually hurt in a battle with a wolf." I said "Where?" He said "Follow me." I said "As well I found the killer" I said "Well deal with him after words." He said "Ill call some of our Alphas to help." He said and howled for some alphas. "Come on." Winston said and I took them to that wolf.

Humphreys Pov

I waited for a couple of minutes and finally some wolves appear. "Finally." I thought. "What happened here?" Some dude said. "Some wolf attacked them." The gold one said "Quickly get them back to the den so Eve can heal them." One said "Eh I don't think so." I said and jumped into the air. "What the." He said "It's the wolf that I saw." She said "You wont be taking them without a fight." I said and sat down. "Oh ya." One said "Yep." I said and dipped my claws again in the liquid. "Whats that?" He said "Come and find out." I said "It will be my pleasure." The one with the black stripes said (Hutch). And he charged me along with the others. "Nope." I said and did the same thing as last time and flung them into the air and when they reached where I was launched them while clawing them and sent them into the others. "GAH!"They yelled "We wont give up." They said and charged me again and I rapidly attacked them fo about 10 minutes of nonstop attacking and clawing on the 4 that charged me.

"How is one wolf doing this?" The Gold one said "I don't know but it looks like well need reinforcements." The grey one said and he howled for reinforcements. "Wont you learn." I said as I snapped one of the wolfs leg. "WERE HERE." Yelled some wolfs "Get that wolf." Said the grey one. "Just him?" He said "You see all these wolves on the ground right?" He said "Ya." He said "He did it now get him." He said and they jumped off the cliff and came at me but I still did the same thing as I did rapidly attacking clawing them launching them and I cracked some of their ribs as well along with a couple of snapped necks. "Is that all you got." I said as I snapped ones neck with my mouth. "Oh shit." They said and backed away. "Your turn." I said and ran at them and they ran as well. "This outta be fun." I said laughing while chasing them.

Wtf? Will they survive?


	5. Fight accepted

Humphreys Pov

"Ha this is fun." I said while chasing them. "Well I guess its time to stop and actually attack." I said and caught up to him. "AHH." Yelled the gold one. "Time to get hurt." I said and tackled both of them. I was about to attack but someone was about to sneak attack. "Really your pathetic at that." I said and appeared behind him. "Whered he OOMPH!" He said as I slung his into the other two. "Now what are you doing." I said and a couple more wolves appeared. "Really." I said. "Winston Kate you two get back to the pack well handle him." I heard one say. "Why does that name sound familiar." I thought "Oh well." I thought. "Havent yal learned yet." I said dipping my claws into the liquid again. "Guess its your funeral." I said and they charged me again. And as they did I did the same but at least 10x worse. After I defeated them I snapped their legs and a few of them I snapped their necks while in combat. "This is getting Old but fun." I laughed and went after the other 2 that I havent beaten the shit out of yet.

Kates Pov

"Dad." I said "What." He said "I think hes going to find the pack and probably torture everyone." I said "Great some lone wolf comes in defeats a lot of us plus we have a killer great what else could go worse." He said "Me finding you." Someone said "OH SHIT! I yelled. "Well well." He said

Back to Humphrey

"HOWD YOU FIND US!" yelled the grey one. "I followed your scent duh." I said and they back away. "Plus I defeated all the wolves that attacked me while chasing yal so it was basically easy to find you." I said and laughed. "Now where was I." I said and charged them both. I attacked the grey one first. "Wow this is easy." I said and continued to be the shit out of him. "GET OFF OF MY DAD." The gold one said. "And what are you going to do." I said. "This." She said and almost clawed my face but I grabbed it because I knew that was coming. "Seriously weak." I grinned and flipped her. "Argh." She said and got back up. "Now." I said. "Time to." I couldn't finish. "Winston were here!" Tony said. "Gre….at…De..a..l….w….i..t…h….h…i…m." He said "GET HIM!" They yelled and charged me. "Again with the shit." I said and began battling them. "Don't yal have other problems to deal with." I said snapping ones neck.

A couple of hours later

"Now that's taken care of." I said snapping another neck with my foot. "Time for you." I said. "Fine if it's a fight you want it's a fight youll get." She said.

**Srry for the short chapter I wanted to save Humphrey and Kates fight for the next chapter all the next chapter will be itll be about their fight who will win. If you think Humphreys gonna win say Humphrey if you think kate will say Kate in the comments well then find out. **


	6. Is it the end for her?

Humphreys Pov

"This should be good." I said smiling. "Well then you going to attack." She said. "Well aint you one to say that." I grinned. "Shut your mouth and lets fight." She said. "Well its your funeral." I said. "You say that." She said and I charged her. "DIE!" I yelled and I attacked her.

Kates Pov

"Hes to fast." I said as he clawed me. "Damn it." I said. "HA this is two easy." He said clawing me and sending me flying into the wall.

Humphreys Pov

"Pathetic." I said and sat down. "Your going to pay for that." She said getting up. "Is that so then pay me back for it." I said and she charged me. "Your weak." I said and clawed her face and sent her flying again. "Hmm this den is to small why don't I just send you flying outside." I said and picked her up by the scruff and slung her outside and off the small cliff. "That's better." I said and walked outside. "Well you going to get me or you just gonna sit there hanging on that branch." I said. "Once I get back up Im going to make you pay." She said. "Oh really then this should be a wonderous site to see that is if you don't die." I said and kicked some rocks down onto her. "Like rocks well take some." I said and kicked some sand and rocks down onto her. "Well that should take care of that." I said and looked down to see her gripp failing. "GAH!" She yelled. "Oh what a shame an alpha like you cant take a little bit of hanging on." I said. "That's a shame and to think this fight would be good." I said looking down at her. "Well you going to get up or you just going to hang there." I said. "IF I can get off this im going to kick your ass." She said. "Oh is that so." I said. "HELL YA ITS TRUE." She yelled." Well then lets find out then." I said and jumped down and knocked her off the branch. "AHHH!" She yelled. "Oh now your scared what an Alpha this aint scary at all." I said and clawed her again. "Well then." I said and landed on the ground unharmed.

"Shall we continue then." I said as she hit the ground hard. "Pathetic." I said and sat down. "Arent you suppose to be an Alpha." I said. "Im going to kick your ass." She said. "Then do it if you can you pathetic alpha." I said and laughed. "Don't take your guard down." She said. "Oh I never do." I said and grabbed her paw and slung her into the cliff wall. "And you call yourself an Alpha." I said. "Pathetic." I said and walked over to her. "Get up and fight." I said. "Come on you worthless wolf." I said and stomped on her head. "Come on get up." I said and clawed her. "Pathetic." I said and picker her head up. "Your nothing." I said and saw her eyes with tears. "Worthless." I said and slung her head into the ground and walked away. "Worst battle ever." I said and kept on walking. "Aint you the one to talk." She said struggling to get up. "So your still alive then." I said and grinned. "Hmm I thought youd be dead but I guess not well lets fix that shall we." I said and laughed. "Youll surely pay." She said and coughed up a little bit of blood. "Oh I will but I done all that stuff to you and you said the same thing why is it not that I havent already." I said and laughed. "Because Im only getting started." She said. "Is that so." I said. "Indeed now take this." She said. "Eh no." I said and stopped her hand. "Your pathetic at this." I said to her face and smiled. "Now lets see." I said and she struggled and use her right hand but I caught it again. "Now try staying alive from this high fall." I said and slung her high into the air. "She has no chance." I said and continued to watch her fall. "This is actually starting to get fun." I said as she hit the ground really hard. "Aw you poor thing let me help you up." I said and picked her head back up and slung it into the ground. "Poor thing your hurt." I said and clawed her face yet again. "You know what im going to make that claw a little oh what am I saying im going to make it hurt like hell!" I said and poured the liquid into her cuts and she couldn't move. "Your just weak." I said and she had tears coming out of her eyes and she was hurting from the liquid. "Just weak." I said and walked away. "You know I use to be that weak but I got stronger." I said. "And I mean Omega weak." I said and walked away. "Oh and another." I said and walked back to her. "Your either going to die or well die." I said and picked her up by the scruff. "Now where to set you." I said and drug her.

A couple of minutes later. "Ah here we are." I said and saw a cliff. "Now just die." I said and slung her over it and walked away.

Is that it for Kate?


	7. They figure out its Humphrey

Im only getting started Kate and Humphrey will get back together in the near future. And the spacing I don't know how to but I tried so I don't know if itll appear on the site or something because I never used this space thing I just type.

Kates Pov.

I couldn't take the beat anymore. "Ah here we are." He said. "Now just die." He said and I was

slung over a cliff maybe. "OOMPH!" I said as I landed on something. "Ooooo." I groaned.

"AHH!" I yelled as I tried to move but everything burned. "Fuck." I said trying to ignore the

pain. "What happened." I said getting up and I was wobbly like hell. "Ugh." I said. "Where am

I." I said. "KATE!" Yelled someone. "Huh?" I said. "Come on guys lower me down." He said

and then someone came down. "Hutch!" I yelled. "Come on." He said. "What happened." I said.

"That wolf nearly destroyed the united pack." He said. "WHAT!" I yelled. "Ya come on." He

said and I held onto him and they brought us up. "I can barely move." I said and he picked me up

and put me on his back. "We have to take refugee in the mountains due to him only a few made

it out mainly omegas because they ran like hell while the alphas were defending." He said. "Is

my family alive." I said. "Yes but winston got majorly hurt while helping them defend the pack."

He said. "How bad." I said. "A not as bad as yours." He said. "That's good." I said.

We soon made it to our new refugee.

"Winston we found your daughter." Hutch said. "Great now all we got to do is get that lone wolf

out of our territory." He said. "Sir we tried but its obvious hes to strong for us." Hutch said. "No

way one wolf is stronger against a whole pack." He said. Well its true then." Hutch said. "I want

all forces on him set up traps and everything if you have to." He said. "Yes sir." He said. "Im

going with." I said. "No kate." He said. "Im going and that's final." I said getting up. "Ill be

fine." I said. "Fine." He said. "Lets go." I said. "Kate are you sure you should come in this

condition." Hutch said. "Ill be alright its just a scratch." I said. "A lot of scratches." He said.

Humphreys Pov.

"Now then." I said. "Freeze." Someone said. "Really you havent learned your lessons." I said

and sat down. "Your surrounded you cant take all of us." He said. "Cant I." I said and attacked

them.

A few minutes later. "Hes to." He couldn't finish because I got next to him and snapped his neck.

Kates Pov

"Hutch." I said. "Ya." He said setting up a trap. "You think hell leave." I said helping him. "Hell

no I don't think hell leave hes been here four about 2 weeks." He said "2 weeks?" I said. "Ya 2

weeks along with you going missing." He said. "So have yal got his name?" I asked trying to

avoid where the last convo was going towards. "Well he resembles the wolf from the old times

have you heard about the tale of the dark wolf?" Hutch said. "Ya her name was Crystal." I said.

"Right and they named her the well were forbidden to say the name because of certain reasons."

He said. "So were calling him the Ghost for now." He said. "Alright the traps are set." He said.

"Now you go rest up." He said. "Hutch I said Im fine all the marks left by him are gone." I said.

"Fine but if you get hurt your leaving immediatley." He said and we headed back to our territory.

"I wonder what his real name is." I said to myself and we continued to walk. "Hey Hutch." I

said. "Ya?" He said. "If Humphrey was here you think he could reason with the dude." I said.

"Heck yes Humphrey was able to reason with every wolf that had problems." He said. "Aint that

a fact." I said and laughed.

A few hours later we finally make it back to Jasper.

"If you see any of our alphas tell them to retreat to the mountains but don't say anything unless

you know its one of us." Hutch said. "Alright." I said and headed off. "Whoah you aint going

anywhere without one of us." He said. "Hutch stop." I said and walked off.

A few minutes later.

"Hey." I said coming up to a wolf laying on the ground. "Oh shit." I said. "Well well well." He

said getting up. "Didn't I throw you off a cliff." He said. "I survived." I said. "I knew I shouldve

killed you with my own paws." He said. "Why do you do this." I said. "Why WHY!" He yelled.

"Ya." I said. "I forgot why. All I remember is getting banished." He said. "Banished." I thought.

"Why am I wasting time telling you this." He said. "Wait I want to know more." I said and he

just stood there in an attack stance. "Fine!" He yelled "I was banished for murder." He said.

"Murder." I thought "Banished for murder." I thought. "Murdering pups." He said. "Wait pups?"

I said. "Ya as well as destroying all the food the pack had to eat." He said. "Wait a second." I

said. "Humphrey?" I said. "What." He said. "HUMPHREY!" I yelled. "What." He said but I

jumped at him and he clawed my face. "GAH!" I yelled. "Whyd you do that." I said. "Because

your pathetic." He said. "Humphrey its me Kate." I said. "And I should care." He said.

"Humphrey its me Kate your mate." I said. "I don't have a mate." He said. "He doesn't

remember." I thought and ran off.

Humphreys Pov

"What the fuck was that about." I said and walked away."

Looks like Kate found her love but will she be able to make him remember?


	8. The killers dead but what of Humphrey?

Srry guys I don't feel like spacing it if you don't like it srry its not my thing to .

Kate Pov

I ran straight towards my parents. "DAD!" I yelled. "What is it?" He said. "I….I..found Humphrey." I said. "What?!" He said. "Where is he?!" He said. "Hes…..Ghost." I said.

Humphreys Pov

"Aw theres no more wolfs in this territory. I guess its time to go find them." I said and started my travel towards them.

Kates Pov

"WHAT!?" He yelled. "Yes its Humphrey." I said and lowered my head. "This cant be happening and Omega taking over a territory." He said. "Well its true so get use to it." I said. "All your fault as well." I said. "My fault how is this my fault." He said. "You're the one that blamed Humphrey." I said. "All of the evidence pointed towards him." He said. "Speaking of this I found our real killer." I said. "Really then who." He said. "Jus." I said. "What how could itve been him." He said. "It was always me even those pups I couldn't believe yal didn't realize it that quick." Jus said coming in. "Why you." He said. "To get all of your alphas away from duty and try to look for the killer so my actual pack can come in and kill all of you." He said. "But from what it looks like ill have to do it now or never." He said and attacked my dad only to be pounced on. "Ah so its you that I pounce on." The wolf said. "You again." Jus said. Surprise Surprise." He said. "Howd you get past my guards." Jus said. "Easy I killed them duh." He said. "Wait Humphrey?" I said. "The one and fucking only dumass." He said "Well well well looks like you know this girl." Jus said. "I don't fucking know her I don't even know how the hell she knows my name but that's besides the point you invaded my den so I am now here to kill you." Humphrey said. "Is that so." Jus said. "That's what I just fucking said is it not." Humphrey said. "Well you should know that you shouldn't let your guard down right." Jus said and swung at Humphrey. "But I never do." He said and made Jus do a front flip. "How the hell?" Jus said.

Humphreys Pov.

"You should really know how to pick your fights." I said. "Well is that so." Jus said. "Ya and another you're a dumass for not looking." I said and clawed his face. "AGH!" He yelled. "You wont defeat me Im way to strong for your puny self." I said. "Never judge your oppnents." HE said. "I wasn't judging Im busy throwing you off that high cliff out the side of this den." I said and picked him up and threw him off the cliff. "AHHHHHH!"He yelled and then a thump was heard. "Well that's taken care of." I said and I turned around. "Humphrey." That girl said. "Pathetic." I said. "Whats so Pathetic." She said. "You." I said. "What did I do." She said. "Thinking I knew you because you knew me." I said. "But I do know you." She said. "What ever." I said. "Humphrey its true." Some dude said. "Whatever." I said and sat down. "Can you just listen please we beg you." The girl said and I thought about it. "Why not at least I can get to know something before I kill you." I said grinning. And they began to explain.

A couple of hours later.

"Well that was boring as hell." I said not interested. "So do you believe us." She said. "Hell no." I said and her eyes went wide. "Ugh are you going to bore me so I don't kill you." I said. "Humphrey please." She said with tears in her eyes. "And you're an Alpha what the hell." I said and she walked towards me. "Humphrey!" She yelled and tackled me. "What the hell get off!" I yelled and she actually had me pinned down. "What the hell!" I said struggling to get out. "I cant move." I thought and she was crying into my fur. "Gah!" I yelled and tried to escape. "WHY CANT I ESCAPE YOUR FUCKING HUG." I yelled. "Fuck." I thought. "Sigh" I said. "Humphrey please believe me." She said crying into my fur. "Ugh." I said unable to move. "The only thing I cant escape but I can escape everything else." I said. "Pathetic." I said. "Your pathetic wolf." I said "Trying to make me believe by keeping me like this once im out of this im straight up slicing your neck." I said still trying to get out of this hug. "Humphrey!" She yelled into my fur. "Ugh." I said and just sat there.

A couple of hours later.

"OH MY GOSH!" I yelled. "Im not letting you go until you believe me." She said still crying. "FINE FINE I GIVE UP I CANT TAKE THIS DAMN HUG ANYMORE AND YOUR WEAK ASS CRYING I CANT HANDLE IT!" I yelled. "I BELIVE YOU FOR PEAT SAKES!" I yelled. "Are you for real." She said looking at me with tears still in her eyes. "YES IF IT GETS YOU OFF OF ME!" I yelled. "Thank you!" She yelled and got off of me. "Worst torchure ever." I said to myself. "Humphrey." The dude said. "WHAT!" I yelled. "Were sorry for banishing you." He said. "So you're the pack that banished me." I thought. "Fuck you old man." I said and started walking away.

Kates Pov.

"Humphrey where are you going?" I said. "Im leaving and Im never returning to this place." He said and walked away. "But you said." I said. "Look I don't give a damn about this place or you so im just gonna leave I had my fun killing and torturing your pack." He said and walked away. "But." I said. "If I ever see you or your pack again I will kill all of you." He said and disappeared. "Humphrey." I said with tears coming out again.

Humphreys Pov

"What a useless pack." I said and returned to my den in sawtooth.

**?**


	9. He got slaves?

**Humphreys Pov**

"That was so pathetic." I said and I was finally home. "Looks like no one tried to." I said grinning and past my trap and went inside. "Home sweet home." I said and layed down.

Kates Pov

"Sir our food supply is destroyed and we have no food left." The Alpha said. "I guess its time to move." My dad said. "But where sir." He said. "Kate where was the place that you and Humphrey were taken to." He said. "Sawtooth Idaho." I said and hung my head low. "I guess were going to have to go their." He said. "Gather everyone and lets move." He said. "Yes sir." The Alpha said and left. "Sigh." He said. "I cant believe he did this to us." I said and another Alpha came in. "Sir what do you want us to do with our fallen alphas." He said. "Bury them." He said. "Yes sir." He said and left. "Eve honey." He said. "Yes deary." She said. "Do you still have any herbs." He said. "I do so were set for anything on our travels." She said. "Good." He said. "Sir everyones ready for departure." The alpha said. "Good Job we head out now." He said and we all headed away from Jasper. "Maybe we can come back." I said.

Humphreys Pov.

"Marcel Paddy long time no see." I said as they landed. "Bonjure Humphrey." Marcel said. "You mind if we stay and rest we had a long travel of non stop flying." Paddy said. "Sure Sure stay as long as you wish." I said and they went to the back of the den and fell asleep on the branch that I stuck out for them. "Its good to be home." I said and walked out and took a stroll around.

A few hours pass and its night time so I decide to return to my den and sleep.

Kates Pov.

"The train should take us to Sawtooth dad." I said. "Okay everyone once it passes hop on." He said and as on cue it passed and everyone hopped onto it.

A few days Pass

"Were finally here." I said and everyone hopped off of the train. "While we were here Marcel and Paddy said that this place needed more wolfs so I think this place is abandond." I said. "Alright then Tony and I will go look around." My dad said. "Okay well stay and find dens while you look for wolfs." Eve said. "Okay see yal when were done but to be safe Hutch Cando Hulip." My dad said "Yes." They said. "Your coming along for back up." HE said. "Okay then Ill have Scar Claw and Helen." Tony said. "Alright were off." Tony said and they left. "Im going to go look around." I said. "Please do be careful." My mom said. "I will." I said and wondered off.

Humphreys Pov

"Boy its sure good to be home." I said and laughed. "Those days were awsome killing and torturing them." I said and laughed. "Now im bored." I said getting up and headed out my den.

Few minutes of walking.

"Sigh this is boring." I said walking towards the train tracks. "I wonder where they lead to." I said following them.

A few minutes of walking again.

"Looks like someone is in my territory." I said. "Wait theres more?" I said grinning. "So theirs 1 male and 3 females." I said seeing them talking about what they were going to do since they ran away. "By the looks of it the dudes Alpha and the girls omega." I said. "This should be fun." I said and tackled the dude and the girls screamed and hid. "Now what should I do with you." I said. "please don't hurt me!" He begged. "And why not." I said. "I didn't do anything to you!"He begged. "Not good enough." I said and snapped his neck. "Now for those three." I said and followed their scent. "Ah so this is where they hid." I said looking at a cave. "I know your in here." I said. "So your going to play the hiding game." I said and found one of them. "Found you." I and slung her into the wall. "Now stay or I will kill you." I said and found the other 2. "Now." I said and they were frightend as hell. "Now then what should I do with you." I said. "Maybe kill or torture which do you prefer." I said. "Ttttorture." They said. "Okay then." I said. "Torture it is." I said. "Now you run youll die if I catch you oh what am I saying ill catch you and youll die." I said and they followed close by. "Now then." I said. "What are your names." I said "Pink." One said nervously. "Flames." Another said. "Grass." The other said. "Okay then." I said as we reached the den. "Watch out for the trap." I said not carring even if they do fall.

"Now then." I said. "Wwwhat." They said. "What should I do with you 3." I said. "I think I will get use to this." I said. "So what are you going to do with us." Grass said. "Hmm." I said. "What ever I want and if you try to leave at night that trap cannot be seen and one step boom your dead." I said. "So theres no escape." Flames said. "No escape." I laughed. "Anyways." I said and grinned. "Im bored so what to do what to do." I said. "Meep." They said. "Oh you scared." I said and laughed. "Oh and by the way if you try anything while im asleep I am an extremely light sleeper so the itty bitty noise youll make can wake me up." I laughed. "Now then." I said smiling. "Do something to make me laugh." I said and they did something funny that actually made me laugh. "That was pretty funny." I said. "Im going to sleep." I said and I walked to my side of the den and fell asleep.

Kates Pov.

"Theres no sign of anyone living here so we should be fine for now." Winston said. "This is going to be our new home." Winston said. "We look for dens in the morning." He said and everyone went to sleep.


	10. He gives them a warning

**Im terribly sorry I forgot their Desc and everything**

**Pink**

**Fur Black**

**Eyes Pink**

**Desc Well she was a runaway and she is now a slave to Humphrey along with her friends Flames and grass Reason being that they ran away was due to the law in their old pack no eating unless given permission by an Alpha witch no alpha gave permission except the wolf that they were with he was planning to kill himself due to abusive parents but humphrey did it for him. Anyways the other law they didn't like was that no omega could date anyone and all omegas were to due all the alpha chores and wut not bascically all the omegas had to do what the alphas did. Anyways that said she is playful but in conditions that was changed to a possibility of when ever theres an alpha they run and hide resulting in them running away with her friends and that alpha.**

**Grass**

**Fur Like Kates**

**Eyes Green **

**Desc Same with the Pink but she is rather shy and her parents treated her like shit because she turned out to be an omega resulting in the runaway as well as she didn't like the pack rules as well.**

**Flames.**

**Fur Glisten black with red shaped like flames circling her body**

**Eyes Glitstening red and its shaped like a flame**

**Desc She is rather fiesty( I don't know how to spell certain words) She chose Omega because she doesn't like Alphas do to her parents abusing her after she chose Omega witch as well resulted in the runaway she is obedient but she doesn't like alphas due to her pack being the reason.**

**Humphreys Pov**

I woke up since it became morning I always wake up before the sun rises because that's how its been for the days. "Sigh what to do in the boring land." I said and walked outside and watched the sun rise. "Finally awake." I said. "Huh?" She said. "Im going for a walk." I said and left.

Kates Pov

"Alright everyone time to wake up." My dad said and everyone got up. "Time to find a den so go look but be careful." He said. "Hey dad where we going to live." I said. "I have no clue." He said. "Hey lilly." I said. "Ya." She said. "You going with Garth?" I said. "Ya once he gets back from using the bathroom." She said. "Alright Lilly lets go." He said. "Okay." She said and they headed off. "Sigh I wish Humphrey was here." I said and I followed my dad.

Humphreys Pov.

"Sigh guess im going to have to catch more food." I said catching 4 caribou and dragging them to the den.

I soon made it back to the den.

"So yawl are up." I said dragging in the caribou. "Whoah." They said. "Eat up." I said throwing them their share and dragging the rest to the other side of the den and once I got that done I went outside the den and laid down on the edge and looked at the valley.

Kates Pov.

"Dad do you even know where were going." I said. "While we were looking around I did find us a den." He said. "Where at." I said. "It should be around this corner." He said and we found it. "And its got its own little spring inside." He said and we entered it. "Are you sure no one has claimed it." I said. "No one claimed it." He said. "Ill go check on everyone." I said and headed off.

Humphreys Pov.

"Hey mister." Flames said. "What." I said. "Whats this plant." She said. "DON'T TOUCH THE LIQUID OR THE PLANT!" I yelled and shot up. "Why?" She said. "You can die." I said uncaring even if she does die. "Oh." She said. "Well what is it." She said. "I don't know." I said dipping my claw in it. "I thought you said you could die." She said. "You can I use it for fighting want to see what it does." I said and grinned. "Nnno." She said. "What ever." I said and went back to where I was laying down. "You never did tell us your name." They said. "They call me Ghost." I said. "Why Ghost?" Grass said. "Because I disappear and reappear." I said scaring the shit out of them and I went back to my spot I was at.

Time skip 4 weeks pass.

Those girls seem to got use to me but I still careless about them. I havent had any encounter of that pack I figured they would hunt me down witch wouldve been the worste mistake ever because I wouldve returned to the main part of the pack and just wipe them out. "Sigh." I said. "Um Ghost." Pink said. "What." I said as I was starring into the valley. "What do you want to do." She said. "Nothing." I said. "Okay." She said and went back with the others.

Kates Pov

We been here for a few weeks and its great that we have a new place but im not complete without humphrey. "Dad." I said. "Yes dear?" He said. "Im going to go for a walk." I said. "Okay dear but be back soon." He said and I headed out.

Humphreys Pov

"Hey Ghost." Flames said. "What is it now." I said. "Can we go for a walk." She said. "Why not." I said and got up. "I havent been out in a while." I said and we headed out. "Its still the same as I said you run you die." I said. "We know." They said. "Well then what do you three want to do." I said. "We don't know." They said "How about swimming." Grass said. "Why not." I said and headed towards the lake. "Sigh." I said. "Whats wrong." Pink said. "Nothing." I said. "Okay then." They said and got into the water.

Kates Pov

"What should I do." I said. "Hey Kate whats up." Someone said. "Oh hey Jake." I said. "What you doing out here." He said. "Going to the lake." He said. "Care to join?" He asked. "Ya sure." I said and we went to the lake only to be surprised. "Shit Jake stop." I said. "Oh fuck whats he doing here." He said. "Fuck wait whose that?" I said. "Looks like 3 girls." He said. "Wait if that's the case why hasn't he killed them." He said. "Why havent I killed who." Someone said. "Oh shit." I said and turned. "Didn't I tell you if I see you id kill you." He said. "Your lucky im in a good mood." He said. "Ill leave you alone but if I see you again I will kill you." He said. "Okay." I said. "You stay on this side and well stay on that side." He said. "Alright." Jake said and he left.

Humphreys Pov

"Ghost whered you go?" Pink said. "Just some wolfs in the territory." I said again and layed down. "Don't be a sour pus come and play." Flames said and splashed water on me. "Sigh." I said and got in the water. "This is boring as hell." I said.

A few minutes later.

"Come on Ghost." Flames said. "What the hell do you want." I said. "Please lighten up and play you stubborn Alpha." She said. "Im not an Alpha." I said. "Well then come on lighten up." She said and wolf piled me along with the others. "Sigh." I said underwater. "Get off of me." I said and lifted them off. "Geez you don't have to be so serious you know." Flames said. "Ya Ghost like she said Lighten up." Grass said. "Why should I if I don't stay serious would you rather die if I took everything as a joke." I said. "Well no but." She said. "But nothing now." I said and kicked water in their faces. "Take some water." I said and smiled. "Really." They said. "What I can play around if I feel like it." I said getting out the water and drying my self off. "Lets go its getting late." I said. "Alright then." They said and got out and we headed to my den.

Kates Pov

"Its getting late we should head home I as well got some important info to tell my dad." I said. "Okay." Jake said and I headed home.

I soon made it back to my den.

"Dad." I said. "What is it sweety?" He said. "Humphrey lives here." I said. "Oh shit." They said. "I know." I said. "What are we going to do." Winston said. "I think we should stay." Eve said. "Women are you crazy wait I forgot you are." He said "Humphrey shouldn't bother us along as we stay over here." She said. "Fine but if he attacks were leaving." Winston said. "Alright then but for now we should get some sleep." Eve said and we went to sleep.


	11. He destroys a pack but saves the Omegas?

Humphreys pov

Midnight.

"Hey Ghost." Flames said waking me up. "What is it now." I said. "You mind if I sleep next to you I sort of gotten a bad dream." She said. "Why not." I said and she laid next to me and we fell back asleep.

Morning time.

"Sigh." I said getting up. "Another day should be a killer." I said. "Okay girls wake up." I said waking them up. "I want to ask you guys something." I said. "Ya what is it." They said. "Why were yal runaways." I said. "Oh our pack was abusing the omegas and our parents abused us so we ran away." Flames said with her head down low. "So your saying a pack is abusing its omegas." I said. "Where is it located." I said. "About 32 miles south. (Uh the south isnt that where the united pack is at?) "Well lets go free your omega friends." I said getting up. "Wait what Ghost their to powerful." Flames said. "Tell that to a guy who didn't defeated a united pack by himself." I said. "Wait you defeated a united pack?" Grass said. "Ya now lets go." I said leaving my den but first I grabbed some of that liquid. "Okay then." They said and followed me.

A few minutes later.

"Hault wait FUCK RUN!" They yelled. "Told ya." I said and kept on walking.

Kates Pov.

"SIR GHOST IS HERE!" The alpha yelled. "WHAT!" I yelled. "Fuck don't attack unless he attacks first we cant risk any casulties." Winston said. "Yes sir." He said and ran back.

Humphreys Pov

"I guess were in a territory." Flames said. "I can defend us." I said as some wolfs appeared. "Ghost please go away." The dude said. "Calm your tits im going somewhere." I said passing him. "If I wanted to attack don't you think I wouldve chase you back to your pack." I said and kept on walking. "HUMPHREY!" I heard someone say. "Shit." I said pushing her away since I knew what was coming. "Humphrey?" Flames said. "Ya ya my real names Humphrey lets go." I said. "Wait where you going." Kate said. "Somewhere now buzz of before I change my mind and just wipe yal out." I said growling and kept on walking with Flames Pink and Grass. "But." She said and we were already gone. "Ghost who was that?" Flames said. "Hell if I know she claims that she knows me." I said and kept on walking.

A couple of hours later.

"Ghost were in our old territory." Flames said. "Well I guess its time to kick some ass." I said seeing an Alpha on patrol. "Hey how you doing." I said appearing behind him. "What the." He said but I snapped his neck and covered him with the snow. "Welp theres one." I said seeing another. "You 3 keep close but don't make a single sound." I said snapping the other ones neck. "Okay." They said. "As well take some of this only get it on your claws." I said and they dipped their claws in it.

A couple of minutes later.

"Please don't." The omega said. "Oh what you going to do cry."The alpha said. "Ya but ill do something." I said and snapped his neck. "Flames take these two and hide them im going to start an invasion and the Alphas are going to be every where." I said. "Okay come on follow us." She said taking those omegas to saftey and I howled.

Random pov

"Whats that?" He said. "I don't fucking know go check it out." He said. "Oh shit were getting invaded." He said and began to howl alerting that they were getting invaded.

Back with Humphrey.

"Well that's nice." I said seeing some alphas walk up. "Freeze or die." He said. "Um no." I said and continued to walk. "Attack!" They yelled. "Well guess you die." I said and grinned and clawed them and snapped a few of their necks while they were in the air. "That was to easy." I said seeing some more alphas attacking me. "Sigh I aint even trying." I said slinging another wolf into a wall snapping his neck. "Sigh." I said. "Get the omegas and have them fight." I heard a dude say. "All alphas retreat once the omegas are down then well attack." He said and then after a few minutes all the omegas that were in the pack were in the frontlines. "Just as I wanted." I said walking up to one. "Meep." He said. "Get all of your omega friends and go to the outside of the territory." I said to him. "Huh?" He said. "Do it or me saving yal will be for nothing." I said. "Okay." He said and got the other omegas and the rest of them out of the territory. "What the fuck?" the alpha said. "Oh didn't you know Im here for your omegas." I said and went ham on the rest of the alphas. "Well that was easy." I said. "It wont be easy after you handle us 2." The leader said. "Bring it then." I said and sat down and the leader charged me but his wife she seemed to stay in the back like she wasn't an alpha. "

"To slow." I said and snapped his neck. "Now then." I said walking up to her. "You really an omega." I said and she nodded scared. "Come on." I said and she followed me. "Flames you got the Omegas." I said. "All counted for and whose that?" She said. "Apparently your old leaders wife." I said. "He only had an omega daughter not a wife and shes what 1 week old." She said. "Well then daughter." I said. "Wait!" I heard "Huh?" I said. "Please take us with you." He said. "LOLI!" Grass yelled and tackled the girl. "GRASS!" She yelled back. "I missed you!" She sobbed. "I miss you to sis." She said. "What rank is she." I said. "Shes Alpha." She said. "You fuck up I will kill you." I said. "GHOST!" Grass yelled. "Whose the other 5." I said. "This is Greg, Nun, Polut, Vin and Kin." Loli said. "Alphas I presume." I said. "Yes." She said. "Fine but any fuck ups you alphas are dead." I said. "Now follow me I think this pack should take you guys in after what I did to them." I smiled and lead them back to the pack I destroyed.

We soon made it back to Sawtooth.

"Whats this." I heard someone say. "Hey Alpha." I said. "What." He said. "Wheres your leader." I said. "Why." He asked. "I got some wolves that would like to join you." I said. "Fine Ghost but if you." He couldn't finish. "Ya ya if I do this youll attack witch I would win now can we please get this over with." I said and he took us to that dude. "Um sir Ghost would like to um speak with you." He said. "Wait you say what now?" He said. "Alright im cutting it to the point. I got some wolves for your pack." I said. "Their mostly omegas but in their old pack they were brutally tortured so I decided to wipe that pack out and take the omegas but I have some alphas that I think you could trust." I said. "And how many?" He said. "About 30." I said. "Fuck it we have enough food to last us forever." He said. "Alright then." I said "Flames wheres that dudes kid?" I said. "Right here." She said. "Great were taking her with us." I said and we left. "WAIT HUMPHREY." Kate yelled again. "Fuck of girl." I said and left.

We soon made it back to my den.

"That battle was really weak." I said laying down. "Hey Ghost what are we goint to do with her?" Flames said. "Well raise the little one." I said "I couldn't tell how old she was but when I got her into the light I saw that she was only a pup." I said. "Great but." She said. "Take care of her by nursing or what ever you girls do with your pups." I said starring into the valley. Uh okay but whose going to take care of her?" She said. "Why not you." I said. But." She said. "Just do it its not like you were never going to have pups in the first place." I said. "Fine." She said

Well that was a weak battle :/

Anyways the people I said earlier the alphas they wont be in the story much so im not doing a desc but the little kid is somewhat going to be in it but in current conditions not right now

Kids name

Treat

Fur Silver somewhat like Humphreys.

Eyes Dark black

Desc Currently nursing still since shes young. Find more later.


	12. Back together again but something else

Some months pass and It was my birthday. I am (I don't know that much about dogs bascically the year thing I havent gotten use to that so Hes a teen.) 14

Humphreys Pov.

"Hey Ghost." Pink said. "What is it?" I said. "Whats wrong with you?" She said. "Nothing." I said looking into the valley. "Come on tell me." She said. "Fine im fine its my birthday today." I said. "What really." She said smilling. "Yep." I said starring into the valley. "Why don't we all go out somewhere then." She said. "Sure why not." I said. "How about the lake?" She said. "Why not hey Grass Flames Tear you guys wanna come." I said. "Ya sure." Flames said. "So how olds the little one again." I said. "4 months now." She said. "Okay well then lets go." I said leaving the den.

Kates pov

"Hey kate." My dad said. "Ya." I said. "Hell come back to you." He said. "Thanks dad." I said. "Im going to go for a walk." I said leaving.

Humphreys Pov

"So what we going to do?" Treat said. "Play in the water sweety." Flames said. "Yay!" She said. "HUMPHREY!" I heard. "Really again." I said but she wasn't running. "Wait!" She said. "Didn't I tell you id kill you if I see you again." I said. "I don't care I just came to ask if I can have a word with you." She said. "Sigh." I said. "Fine." I said and followed her.

We soon made it to a spot.

"What is it now." I said. "Humphrey can you just please give me a chance." She said. "Why I don't fucking know you." I said. "Humphrey yes you do." She said. "Is this really what you wanted to talk to me about." I said. "Since I saw you out at the lake on my walk yes." She said. "No I don't know you." I said. "Fine." She said and gave me a kiss on the lips and left. "What the hell." I said "Wait." I said. "What." She said. "Fine." I said. "What?" She said. "Ill give you a chance." I said. "Rreally." She said. "Yes." I said and she tackled me. "Not again." I said. "You mind getting off." I said. "Yes." She said getting up. "Thank you." I said. "Now what should we do." She said. "Were playing at the lake you care to join." He I said

Next morning.

I woke up against something or someone rather soft. I open my eyes only to see that girl. "Oh right." I said. "Okay guys time to wake up." I said going to the entrance and sitting down. "Why do you get up so early?" Flames said. "Im use to it." I said. "I think I should head home my dads probably worried to death." Kate said. "Can we come?" Flames said. "Sure why not." She said. "Okay then I guess lets go." I said.

We soon got back to her territory.

"Dad im home." She said. "Kate where were you last night." He said. "I was." She couldn't say. "She was at my den for the night." I said walking in. "Humphrey?" He said. "Ya ya I decided to give her a chance." I said. "Well that's music to my ears." He said. "You didn't do anything funny did you cause If you did." That woman said. "I think I could take you if I did do anything funny." I said. "Why you." She said. "Mom really he took our pack and another he can take you he didn't do anything." Kate said. "Fine." She said. "Humphrey I know this is a little to early but can you do us a favor." He said. "What is it and what are you willing to give." I said. "Some food and a pack declared war on us but after your attack were still to weak can you help us by attacking them first head on?" He said. "Fine." I said . "Where are they located." I said. "It's the Northern pack." He said. "So I have to go back up north up all those miles past that place and attack." I said. "Pretty much." He said. "Fine Ill go alone." I said. "No you don't your taking some of our Alphas." He said. "Arent you a united pack." I said. "Yes but you took us down so were weak." He said. "Winston." Some dude said. "Tony." Winston said. "I heard your conversation so take some of my alphas as well." He said. "Sigh." I said. "Let me go get something and Ill be right back." I said

I soon returned.

"Whats that." He said "Something to help us well them." I said. "Wait that's Angel poison." He said. "Angel Poison?" I said. "Yes it's a very rare poison." He said. "One drop causes you to be in a serious pain well its got to be in a cut or something and theres only one tree left." He said. "Okay." I said. "Anyways lets go." I said and headed out with those Alphas.

Another war really well it is the best time to attack when your oppent is weak. But whose going to win?


	13. The North is United

Humphreys Pov

"Humphrey when are we going to get there." One Alpha said. "You keep asking you might not make it there." I said "Meep." He said and we kept on walking.

Back at Jasper.

"So howd you girls end up with Humphrey?" I said. "He captured us when we ran away from our pack." Flames said. "So you let him keep you inside his den?" I said. "No he was actually kinda kind to us but he said if we tried to run hed chase us and kill us so we stayed near but he never gave us any trouble." She said. "Oh." I said. "May I ask how do you know him?" She said. "We were mates but my DAD banished him for killing witch I proved that he didn't do it and when he attacked he actually threw him off a cliff." I said. "So you were mates what rank was he and you?" Grass said. "Im an Alpha and he was an Omega." I said. "And he became stronger and cold blooded?" Pink said. "Ya it was terrible when I found out it was him and before I found out it was him I ended up fighting and loosing and getting thrown over a cliff." I said with my head low. "Im sorry." Flames said coming up to me and hugging me. "Its okay its just that I want him to remember who I am." I said. "Give him time." Flames said. "Anyways how did yal meet." She said. "We met when my dad found him." I said and we kept on talking about him.

Humphreys pov

"Were nearing in but something seems fishy." Another alpha said. "Ill go attack head on you guys go to the sides and wait for my signal." I said and walked into the territory. "Hault." A wolf said. "Im just a normal traveler." I said smiling. "Sorry but our new leader is making us keep out travelers and hes starting wars." He said. "Oh is that so and Im suggesting you no like." I said. "No its rediculous we were allies with all the territorys and now he over threw our old leader." He said. "I can deal with it." I said walking past him. "But." He said. "I snuck threw on someone elses side so ya." I said. "Guys come on we got some thing else planned to do." I said and we walked to the leaders den. "Hey fucker." I said and walked in. "What did you say." A wolf said. "I said fucker now were here to kill you or well I am." I said. "Please many have tried in the past days and they all failed." He said. " I wont." I said. "Is that a challenge." He said. "Ya try me." I said.

"Okay then." He said getting up and ran towards me. "Just like the other leader I destroyed to slow and weak." I said and clawed his side. "Im getting started." He said and howled. "They wont make it in." I said. "Wont they." He said. "Ya they don't like you." I said and clawed his face. "Guys throw me the liquid." I said and they threw it to me and I dipped my claw in it. "What the hell is that Angel Poison?" He said. "Duns know but your dead." I said and we started fighting. "Son of a bitch." He said as I clawed him and the poison got into him. "FUCK SON OF A BITCH!" He yelled covering his face. "I give I give damn." He said. "Ya I don't give you a second chance." I said and snapped his neck. "Sigh why is it always a quick battle." I said. "You defeated him?" Someone said. "Hes dead." I said. "HE KILLED HIM." He said smiling while yelling and all you heard was cheering. "Sigh but whose going to lead us." He said and everyone really didn't want to so they pointed to me. "Fine." I said sighing. "Thanks mister." He said. "Alpha send word to the other territorys that the wars off since the leader is dead and that im taking over." I said. "Im going to miss my den." I said. "Im going to get my stuff." I said. "But you cant leave yet." The dude said. "Watch me ill be back in a couple of days." I said leaving. "For now your in charge." I said.

I soon made it back to Sawtooth.

"Your back!" Kate yelled. "Ya im going back Im going to lead them." I said. "Wait what." She said. "They suggested me so I said fine." I said. "But." She said. "If you want you can join us." I said. "Then never mind." She said happily. "Flames Grass Pink Treat were leaving." I said. "Wait what." Flames said. "Were moving to the north." I said. "Okay." They said. "Wait Humphrey did you deal with the north?" Winston said. "Ya it was a crazy leader and I killed him and now im the leader." I said. "You cant do that." He said. "Look old man I can do what ever the fuck I want to." I said leaving. "Your going to Kate?" He said. "Im going with him dad." She said and we left. "Alright im going to get a few things and you guys are carring some of it as well." I said.

We soon made it to my den.

"Grab the stuff." I said and we grabbed some stuff. "Humphrey havent you thought about it." Winston said. "Sigh whyd you follow us." I said. "Because." He said. "Look how about this we unite the north with the West and East." I said. "With all that territory?" He said. "Ya why not I think we can handle all of that." I said smiling. "Well fine." He said. "Then its settled." I said. "The north is now United." I said and we left.

"Humphrey are you sure about leading the north." Kate said. "Im for sure." I said and it became night time so we had to sleep but I soon heard the train so we hopped on and I was now on duty to watch.

**Well I know its not like the movie but I saw that a lot of stories Kate and Humphrey were leaders of the pack they were in but I got to thinking what if they ruled something else so I decided to make a quick battle srry for it being short and not awsome but I will make an epic battle soon but I really did get to thinking what if they ruled something else so lets see how it goes srry if its not what you guys wanted im tryin to make it a little different.**


	14. New den but something happens

Humphreys Pov

"Guys were here." I said. "Were at Glacial Mountain." I said waking everyone up. "Okay." They said and we all hopped off.

We then made it back to the north.

"Im back." I said and entered the leaders den. "Finally." The dude said smilling. "I brought some people." I said. "Awsome." He said. "As well since im the new leader were united with the east and west pack." I said. "Why?" He said. "Because that's where I came from." I said. "Oh." He said. "Sigh but im finding a new den this one aint so secretive." I said. "Alright then you can leave that stuff here and go search." He said. "Okay." He said and I headed out.

"Sigh." I said and kept on searching.

A few hours later

"I think I found one." I said looking up and smiling. "Time to check it out." I said and started climbing.

A few minutes of climbing up the side of the mountain.

"Finally." I said seeing that it was just the size of den I needed. "Wait whats that?" I said seeing a tree inside. "Holy shit." I said." That's fucking huge." I said. (What tree?) "Humphrey." Something said. "What?" I said. "Whose there." I said getting in a defensive stance. "Humphrey." It said again. "Show your self." I said. "Do not be afraid." It said again. "I said show yourself." I said again. "You shouldn't be so cold blooded." It said. "Huh?" I said. "Hear let me show you." It said and then some visions in my head appeared and rapidly appeared then a bright flash appeared. "You will keep your skills and everything you own but you now remember everything from your past." It said. "Huh?" I said and the bright flash disappeared and then that tree turned all sorts of colors and then some liquid made a moat around it and the liquid was in all sorts of colors. "What?" I said. "Anyways then guess its time to head back." I said and headed back to the others.

"Humphrey your back." Kate said. "Kate." I said. "Ya?" She said. "I love you." I said and hugged her. "Huh?" She said sort of dumfound. "Anyways I found a den up a little bit north." I said. "Okay you mind showing me." That dude said. "Sure." I said and I took them to the new den. "We really have to climb that mountain." He said "You don't have to but we are." I said climbing. "So howd you find this place." Flames said. "I just found it." I said as we reached the top. "Oh." She said. "Okay everyone up?" I said. "I am." Grass said. "Same." Pink said. "Same here." Kate said. "Im here as well." The dude said. "What about Treat?" I said. "Asleep on my back." Flames said. "Okay." I said. "Well welcome to our new home." I said as everyone entered. "Wait whats that in the back?" Kate said. "A huge tree." I said.

"Whats a tree doing in a mountain?" She said. "Beats me." I said. "Lets go check it out." Grass said. "Okay." I said and I took them to the tree. "Wow its so colorful." Kate said. "Whats this liquid?" Pink said. "I don't know but don't touch it." I said walking up to it. "Are you going to touch it?" Flames said. "I got nothing to really loose so sure." I said dipping my paw in it. "What the hell?" I said. "Its changing colors." Flames said. "Black." I said. "Whyd you say black?" Kate said. "I don't know but I think it responds to color." I said. "Wow." The dude said. "Anyways I don't want yal diping yals paw in it." I said. "Okay." They said. "So your staying here?" He said. "I guess so." I said. "Okay ill come back here and now to check up on you guys." He said. "Okay." I said and he left.

"Humphrey." Something said. "Did yal say something?" I said. "No." They said. "Humphrey." It said again. "Whose there." I said. "Um Humphrey are you okay?" Kate said. "You shall love your mate." It said. "What?" I said. "You always had a mate." It said. "Your confusing me what?" I said. "Humphrey are you okay?" Grass said. "Even though I gave you wait you havent remember all I did was make you say I love you." It said. "Let me try this again." It said and that bright light appeared again. "What the hell?" I said. "Humphrey are you okay." Pink said. "You shall remember now." It said and the bright light disappeared and I just collapsed and everything went black.

Kates Pov

"HUMPHREY!" I yelled as he just collapsed. "Hes okay." Something said. "What whose there." I yelled. "Your mate is okay." It said. "Huh?" I said but I just ignored it and ran up to Humphrey. "Go get the healer if they have one." Flames said and Grass took off.

Soon Grass returned with someone.

"I brought the pack healer." She said. "Let me check." She said and walked over to Humphrey. "Is he going to be okay?" I said. "Hmmm." She said still checking him

A few minutes later.

"Yes deary he is totally fine hes just in a coma so he will be back in a few days or so." She said. "I hope so." I said laying down beside him and fell asleep.


	15. Humphrey have you thought about a family

Kates Pov

A couple of days Pass

"Humphrey still hasn't woke up." I said. "Im sure he will soon." Flames said hugging me. "But what if he don't." I said. "But nothing he will." She said. "Sniff. You sure." I said. "Ya im sure." She said smiling. "Okay." I said.

A few more days pass.

"He still hasn't woke up." I said.

A couple of weeks pass.

Flames Pov

"is she going to be okay?" Grass said. "Im not sure but what ever the cost is Humphrey doesn't look like hes going to wake up." I said. "Ill go get the healer." Pink said and she left. "Sigh." I said. "I am actually wondering." I said. "Wondering about what." Grass said. "About what she said the other day What if he doesn't wake up." I said. "Its just like you said he will wake up." Grass said.

A few minutes later.

"Im back with the healer." Pink said. "So he still hasn't woken up yet?" She said. "Oh my." I said. "I don't think he will wake up." She said looking at him. "How can you tell." I said. "I just can." She said starring at his unmoving body. "Are you saying he is dead." I said. "Im afraid so." She said and that what just made the world stop and go slow motion. "It-" I couldn't finish but Kate when into shock and she froze. "Im sorry but….. theres nothing I can do." The healer said. "What." I said on the verge of tears. "It cant be." I said. "Ill have the body out of here shortly ill be back to come and bury the body." She said and left and we were in a state of confusion sadness. "He….He cant be dead." I said. "HUMPHREY!" Kate yelled and layed over his body crying her eyes out.

The Healers Pov.

"Fuck I think I over did it and killed the kid." I said. "Sigh." I said entering the den. "Jamica is everything alright?" My assistant said. "Yes deary everythings fine." I said. "Sigh." I said and grabbed everything. "When I get back we need to do something." I said and headed back to there den.

Flames Pov

"Im back." The healer said. "Are you sure hes dead." I said. "Yes dear." She said picking his body up and setting it on something and leaving. "He he you cant be serious." I said and all of us were crying.

Jamicas Pov

"Jamica whose this?" My assistant said. "His name was Humphrey." She said. "What." He said. "His name was Humphrey." I said. "Oh wasn't that your uncles friends sons name?" He said. "Yes but it looks like I killed him." I said. "I can sacrifice myself to save him you know." He said. "But why would you want to do that." I said. "I had a good life and I think its going to be my time sooner or later." He said. "If you say so." I said. "Please help me carry his body to the table and ill get started." I said.

Flames Pov

"Kate." I said as she was on the ground crying her eyes out. "WHAT!" She yelled. "Its okay." I said holding her and crying myself.

Jamicas Pov

"It was a pleasure to meet you Jamica." He said and I did what I had to do in order to bring Humphrey back to life.

A few hours later.  
"Uhhhh." Humphrey said. "What happened." I said. "Your awake." I said and I looked at my assistants body. "You were a great assistant." I said. "Um excuse me but who are you?" He said. "The pack healer." I said. "Oh wait wheres Kate?" He said. "Shes in yals den." I said. "Okay." He said and took off and I walked to my assistants body and I cried. "What are you crying about." I heard. "SNAKE!" I yelled. "But how." I said crying. "I was told by the spirits that since I did something that no one wouldve probably done that I gotten a another try at life." He said and once he finished I tackled him. "Im so happy." I said.

Humphreys Pov.

As I got near the top I could hear crying so I decided to take a sneak peek. "Why is everyone crying." I said walking up to them. "It it cant be." They said. "HUMPHREY!" They all yelled and tackled me. "Whats going on." I said as their tears were wetting my fur. "We thought you were dead." Kate said crying. "Why would I be dead." I said. "A few weeks back you collapsed." Pink said. "Oh." I said and I let them just keep me right here.

A few hours Pass.

"Im sorry for what I did before." I said. "Humphrey its not your fault you became like that."Kate said. "Yes it was." I said. "Humphrey if it was anyones fault it was my dads for not actually investigating the scene." She said. "Alright." I said with my head lowered. "And for you 3 im sorry for taking you from that dude." I said. "Its alright." They said. "Are you sure because I actually had no right to do that." I said. "Humphrey its okay." They said. "And for treat im actually happy that I took you." I said. "And why is that." She said. "You wouldve been beaten to death." I said. "Oh." She said. "Anyways im sorry for what I became." I said. "Humphrey its actually okay if you fight but fight to protect." Kate said hugging me. "I will." I said. "Im so happy that your alive." Kate said. "Im happy that im here with all of you." I said smiling.

A few months Pass and leading the north pack was easy.

"Humphrey." Kate said. "Ya what is it?" I said. "You mind if we go for a walk." She said smiling. "Ya sure lets go." I said. "Let me tell the others." I said. "Alright." She said. "Hey guys me and kate are going for a walk well be back in a bit take care of Treat while were gone." I said. "Alright." Pink said and I went to kate. "Shall we go my princess." I said smiling and she giggled. "So where shall we go to first." I said. "How about the frozen lake I saw when we got here." She said. "Alright." I said and we headed to the frozen lake.

A few minutes we finally got there and we stayed there for a long time.

"Hey humphrey." Kate said. "Ya what is it." I said. "Have you ever thought about starting a family." She said. "I actually have." I said. "Would you like to start one." She said. "Id love to." I said

Well I guess you know what happens next.

Snakes Pov

Fur Like Humphreys

Eyes Baby blue

Desc Hes Jamicas assistant

Jamica

Fur A mixture of kate and humphreys fur

Eyes Black

Desc The north pack healer


	16. Kates Pregnant!

A couple of weeks pass kate figured out she was pregnate. We were happy that she was pregnate During these sort of days I treated Flames Pink Grass and Treat like they were my kids.

Day Kate Figured out she was Pregnate.

Humphreys Pov

"Hey Humphrey." Kate said. "Ya what is it." I said. "You remember when you were cold blooded." She said. "Why are you bringing it up?" I said. "I was wondering if I was pregnate and some wolfs attack would you kill them to protect us." She said. "Why wouldn't i." I said. "I was curious." She said. "Hey Da- I mean Humphrey." Flames said. "Wait did you almost call me Dad?" I said. "Im sorry." She said. "If you want us to be your parents just ask." I said. "Sorry its just I never had a father." She said. "Its alright." I said. "Are you sure?" She said. "Ya its okay." I said. "Humphrey ca-" Kate couldn't finish because she ran to the side of the cliff and puked.

"Um Kate are you okay?" I said. "Ya I'm okay." She said. "Lets take you to the Healer." I said. "Alright." She said and we headed to the healer.

We soon made it to the pack healer.

"Why hey Humphrey." She said. "Hey wait I don't think I caught your name." I said."Jamica and Snake." She said. "Alright." I said. "What brings you here?" She said. "Well we think Kate is sick." I said. "Oh now let me check up on her." She said and she started doing what healers do. "Shes not sick." She said. "Phew." I said. "But she is pregnant." She said and my eyes widened. "Congrats." Jamica said smiling. "Holy shit." I said. "YAY!" Kate yelled.

"Well I guess im going to be a dad soon." I said smiling. "Well one thing Humphrey." Jamica said. "Ya what is it?" I said. "Watch out for mood swings in her." She said. "Mood Swings?" I said. "Ya once in the months she will have mood swings on and off she'll be happy then sad then mad its at random so watch out." She said. "Alright." I said and we headed back to the den. "Is kate alright?"Grass said. "Yes but she's pregnant." I said. "Holy crap congrats." Pink said. "Thanks." She said smiling. "Well this dens big enough for all of us." I said. "Yep." Kate said smiling. "So did yawl ever figure out what the liquids from the trees for." I said. "No not really." They said. "Well I guess I am." I said walking to the tree I found months back. "Hmm." I said. "Don't ju-" Kate couldn't finish. "To late." Pink said as I done already jumped in.

I soon jumped back out.

"Didn't you say I said a color and it changed to it." I said. "Ya." They said. "Hmm." I thought. "Black top white bottom." I said. "Um Humphrey." Kate said. "What." I said. "It worked." They said wide eyed. "Sweet." I said. "So are you going to change back to your original?" Kate said. "Ya sure." I said jumping back in and jumping back out and returning to my normal colors. "Well what ever kind of tree that is its amazing." I said. "Anyways I'm going to go hunt for the pack food." I said and left.

Kates Pov

"So Kate." Flames said. "Ya?" I said. "What are you going to name your kids?" She said. "Well I don't know yet." I said. "Okay." She said. "So what you want to do for now?" They said. "I don't know." I said.

Humphreys Pov.

"So you guys eat what you catch." I said?" Ya but it aint winter yet so we have to store for food." He said. "I never caught you name either." I said. "It Jill." He said. "Well Jill isn't it getting to winter." I said. "Ya it is so we should get some food stored." He said. "Alright get the hunting groups together and find some food." I said. "Alright." He said and started getting the hunting groups into place. "Alright lets go hunting." I said and we went on hunting.

Kates Pov

"So when do you think hes going to return." Flames said. "I guess when the get some food I actually heard that food in the north is scarce in the winter." Grass said. "Oh I forgot something." I said. "What is it?" Pink said. "We got to tell my parents." I said. "Oh right." Flames said. "Once Humphrey returns I think we may go to Sawtooth." I said. "Alright." They said.

Humphreys Pov.

"Alright guys take it down." I said. "This should be enough food for the winter." I said seeing that we took down at least 30 carbiou and a lot of rabbits. "Are you sure?" He said. "Yes if not ill get some food." I said. "Alright." They said and we drug all the caribou to the feeding ground and to the spot where the food is stored. "Alright ill see yawl later." I said and I headed back to my den.

I soon arrived back at my den

"Hey Humphrey." Kate said. "Ya." I said. "We need to go to Sawtooth." She said. "Why?" I said. "We need to tell my parents." She said. "Alright." I said. "Lets go." I said. "Alright." She said smiling. "Jill." I said as I entered his den. "Ya?" He said. "Were going to Sawtooth well be back in a few days for now your in charge till I get back." I said. "If you say so." He said. "Well were off." I said.

We soon made it to the train tracks.

"Well heres the train hop on guys." I said and all of us hopped on.

"So we're going to stay at Sawtooth for a bit?" Flames said. "Yep." I said. "Cool." She said. "Anyways its like before its going to be a bit before we get to the pack." I said. "We know." They said. "Alright everyone get some sleep we should be there in at least 2 days tops." I said. "Okay." They said and we fell asleep.


	17. New Wolf

The days on the train passed on and we were finally at a mountain.

"Alright lets go." I said. "Okay." They said and we jumped off and headed to the West Pack. "Hey Humphrey." Kate said. "Yes dear?" I said. "I love you." She said.

We soon made it to the pack.

"Mom? Dad?" Kate said. "Kate?" Winston said. "KATE!" They yelled. "How's it going?" Eve said. "Wonderful and we got some news for you." She said. "Oh?" They said. "I'm pregnant." She said smiling and you could hear a growl from Eve. "WHY YOU LITTLE COME HERE SO I CAN RIP YOUR FUCKING TAIL OFF!" Eve yelled and jumped at me and pinned me. "Pathetic." I said and flipped her around and started growling. "Do that again and I'll kill you." I said causing her to whine a bit. "Humphrey!" Kate yelled. "Huh?" I said snapping out of it and looking at the ground. "Oh hi Eve." I said and she was sort of wining. "Okay then." I said getting on of her and she was lying on the ground. "Did you snap into your old self or something?" Kate said. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said. "So you mean to tell me you don't remember tackling eve." She said. "No I never did." He said. "Okay then. "Anyways I'm pregnant." Kate said as eve went behind Winston with her tail in between her legs.

"When did yawl figure this out?" Winston said. "We figured it out 2 days ago." Kate said. "Yep." I said smiling. "So Winston how long have you been the leader of this pack?" Grass said. "A long time." He said smiling. "Anyways were going to be staying here for a bit and then well be heading out." I said. "So you are." He said. "Yep anyways where's Lilly?" Kate said. "She's with Garth." He said. "Alright I'm going to go look for them." She said. "Oh do be in mind she thought you ran away and she still thinks Humphrey is that evil Cold blooded." He said. "Weird but okay." I said and we headed out to where lily was.

We soon made it where lily was.

"Lily." Kate said. "Kate? KATE!" She yelled and tackled her. "I missed you." She said. "I heard." Kate said. "How are you?" She said. "Well I'm pregnant." Kate said. "CONGRATS! So who is the father?" She said. "Humphrey." Kate said. "Wait what did he?" She said. "No we got him back to his normal self." Kate said. "Oh phew where is he." She said. "I'm right here." I said as well I heard some snarling and I got jumped and I flipped the wolf over and I started growling while showing my teeth. "HUMPHREY ITS GARTH!" I heard. "Huh?" I said snapping out of it again. "Get off of Garth." Kate said. "I'm on who again?" I said. "You're on my mate please get off of him." Lily said. "Huh?" I said looking down. "Oh hi Barf." I said. "Get off of me Coyote." He said and I got off of him.

"I advise yawl not to attack Humphrey." Kate said. "Fine." Garth said. "Garth its okay we got Humphrey back the real one." Lily said. "Okay." He said. "Anyways like I was saying congrat." Lily said. "What did I miss?" Garth said. "Kate's pregnant." Lily said. "Oh wow." Garth said. "Hey we finally found you." Flames said. "Um whose this?" Lily said. "Oh this is Grass Flames Pink and Treat." Kate said. "Nice to meet you I'm Kate's sister." Lily said. "Were close friends of Humphrey." They said. "So anyways were staying here for a few days." Kate said. "Really." Lily said. "Yep." Kate said. "Hey im going to go for a walk." I said. "Alright." Kate said and I headed out.

A few minutes of walking.

"Huh?" I said seeing something. "What's that?" I said walking up to it. "A wolf?" I said seeing that he/she was knocked out. "Oh my gosh." I said seeing that they were heavily covered in bruises and cut marks. "So you're still alive." I said seeing that they were breathing. "Come on." I said picking him /her up onto my back. "Well this should get interesting." I said walking towards Winston's den.

I soon made it to their den.

"Winston Eve." I said. "Yes Oh my." Eve said. "What happened." She said. "I don't know I found em laying on the ground like this." I said. "Quickly let me see em." She said and I laid him down onto the ground. "It's a he." Eve said. "Alright is he going to be okay?" I said. "Ya he should be if I take care of him I think he will wake up in a few or in 1 2 3." Eve said. "Uhhhh." We heard. "Right on cue." Eve said. "Huh?" he said.

"Hey there." Eve said. "AHHHH!" He yelled and winced when he tried to get up. "Take it easy kiddo were not going to hurt you." I said. "Huh?" He said. "That's right I found you lying on the ground so I decided to bring you to this packs healer." I said. "Thank you." He said. "Anyways what's your name?" Eve said. "My name is Lone." He said. "Okay Lone can you tell me what happened?" Eve said.

"Yes I was trying to find the North Pack when I was ambushed by some Wolves." He said. "I see." I said. "Once your healed up Ill take you to the North." I said. "Thanks I wanted to join because I like the north." He said. "Okay then ill let you join." I said. "Huh?" He said. "You see dear hes the leader of the North Pack." Eve said. "Really?" He said smiling. "Yep anyways stay here and get healed up." I said and I headed back to where Kate and Lily was.

I soon made it where Kate was.

"Im back." I said. "Oh goody." Kate said. "It's getting late we should head to my parents den and get some sleep." I said. "Alright." Kate and the other 4 said and we headed to Kates Parents Den.

"Hey whose that?" Kate said. "Kate Grass Flames Pink Treat this is Lone." I said. "Nice to meet you." They said. "Anyways what happened to you?" Flames said. "He was ambushed by some wolves." I said. "Oh." She said starring at him. "Anyways Im going to go to sleep." I said and I went to the very back of the den and I laid down and fell asleep.

Flames Pov

"Ya same here." Kate said yawning and went and slept next to Humphrey along with the other 3 and they laid down next to Humphrey and fell asleep. "Sigh." I said starring at Lone as he fell asleep and so did I.

Lone

Gender Male

Fur yellow muzzle rest of face white yellow back ears inside of ears are white yellow tipped fur that's in a line white white underneath along with some white fur that has no yellow tip on it paws have a bit of yellow on it and the tail goes the same with the fur

Eyes yellow and white

Desc

He wants to join the North pack but he was somewhat ambushed on his way there so theres basically nothing to describe about him so youll have to learn more about him in the near future chapters


	18. Even more Wolves and a Mystery One?

Humphreys Pov

It soon became morning.

"Alright." I said waking up. "Humphrey where you going." Kate said still half asleep. "What I normally do." I said and I walked out and I went out to get a caribou. While I was out I happened to notice there were maybe lone wolfs in the area. "Sigh you won't get me by sneaking up on me." I said turning to a wolf. "Huh how'd you?" He said. "Sigh I had more training in that and my sense and smell are the best along with eye sight and hearing." I said. "Now why don't you have your other two come out before I attack." I said. "Huh?" He said. "NOW!" I yelled and growled.

"Okay Okay." He said and the other two came out. "Now what are you doing in this packs territory." I said. "Wait so you don't belong here?" He said. "I'm allied with them now ANSWER MY QUESTION!" I yelled. "Fine Fine we were relocated to Jasper Park to repopulate and fill in the spaces of wolves." He said. "We were taken from out home Butter Pot Park in the Newfoundland." Said the female. "Were trying to find our way back but were sincerely lost and we said screw it so were trying to find a pack to join." Said the other male. "Uh huh so can you tell me why you were in hiding." I said. "We were sort of scared so we froze." Said the one. "Alright then follow me." I said. "I can't believe I ran into some more fucking wolves." I thought.

I soon return with the caribou I killed along with those 3.

"Winston." I said. "Huh?" He said waking up. "I found them in yawls territory." I said. "Oh?" He said. "Ya they wanted a pack to join in." I said. "Well we can't have anyone else in right now because we're currently still trying to restore the pack along with we have to many mouths right now since the last month came along with that winter is coming." He said. "I see." I said. "Ill take them in I guess." I said. "Alright!" The dude said. "Anyways what are your names." I said. "The names Magnus this is Devin and my mate Ashley." He said.

"The names Ghost." I said. "Humphrey really?" Winston said laughing. "What you guys called me that after you know." I said. "Ya I know." He said. "Anyways my real name is Humphrey." I said. "And those over in that corner is my somewhat family and my mate." I said. "Okay." They said. "Were heading out tomorrow." I said. "Okay." Magnus said.

"Kate wake up." I said nudging her. "Huh?" She said. "Its morning." I said. "Oh." She said blinking a few times. "Who are they?" She said. "The names Magnus and they are Ashley and Devin." Magnus said. "Anyways were heading back tomorrow." I said. "Oh okay." Kate said. "Anyways I am going out to hunt for a bit." I said and I headed out.

A few hours of Hunting later.

"What the hell?" I said. "OH SHIT!" I yelled because of a forest fire happening. "Fuck Fuck FUCK!" I yelled as the trees started falling. "SHIT!" I yelled as one fell ontop of me and everything went black.

Kates Pov

"SIR WE HAVE NEWS THAT A WILDFIRE JUST HAPPENED!" yelled an Alpha. "What!" Winston yelled. "But the good news is that it wont reach us but its on the other side of the big river that comes in between our territory." He said. "That's terrible." I said wide eyed.

Humphreys Pov

I soon woke up inside a den. "Your awake." I heard and I looked around and I saw another wolf. "Who are you?" I said seeing that his fur was black.

? "Whyd you end the chapter so early." Humphrey said. "Because I actually wanted to leave people wondering for a bit on who this dude is"I said. "But even I want to know who this night devil is." Humphrey said. "I don't know why don't you find out." I said smiling. "Fine." He said and he started waiting. "Huh oh hi guys ya sorry to end it short but I wanted to leave yal wondering :D so theres 4 more wolfs in this chapter woooo I think lol." I said talking to you readers. "Anyways expect the next chapter soon it maybe on Monday but I hold no promises so see you guys later." I said smiling :D

Along with Magnus Ashley and Devin ill give the desc maybe in the next I got to round up all the descritptions for them and put it in one big something lol


	19. Another Journey back to home

Humphreys Pov

"Who are you?" I said. "Crystal." She said. "Huh?" I said. "Wait you're a girl." I said. "Yes." She said facing me. "I thought her fur was black." I thought. "How did I get here." I said. "I was in the fire." She said. "Oh." I said. "Drink." She said pushing something to me. "Why." I said. "Just drink." She said and she lay down at the entrance of this den.

Kates Pov

"Have you guys seen Humphrey?" I said. "No." They said and I got a little bit more worried.

Back With Humphrey.

"So you're a lone wolf." I said. "Yes." She said. "Why'd you save me?" I said. "I remembered how my family died, so I saved you." She said. "Oh well thank you." I said trying to get up and move but an immense pain went through my body but I ignored it and I struggled to walk. "What are you doing?" She said. "I'm going back to my wife." I said. "If you're so desperate here." She said picking up that rock that was on her neck and she placed it on me. "What the heck?" I said as all of the pain disappeared. "Go." She said lying down. "Wait would you like to join me back to my home?" I said. "Why." She said facing me. "Well we could use someone like you with that magical do hikey stuff that you just did." I said. "Sigh fine." She said getting up and stretching.

"Let's go." I said and we headed out.

"Crystal where are we." I said. "The fire spread far and wide so I brought you to Tomika Canada." She said. "Wait Tomika as in the city far away from the borders?" I said. "Yes." She said. "Oh great." I said. "How long did it take you to bring me out here?" I said. "4 days." She said. "4 days." I said. "Do you have any clue on the way back." I said. "No." She said. "Great." I said. "Sigh I guess we will have a long journey back." I said. "Do you know if there is any enemies or something that we need to watch for." I said. "Group of lone wolves along with a pack behind those mountains." She said. "Ugh." I said. "Well we aren't going anywhere sitting down like this." I said. "Okay." She said and we headed out.

"Are you sure you don't know the way back." I said. "I do not." She said and we kept on walking. "Well can you tell me about yourself?" I said. "Why." She said. "Well were alone so I would like to get to know you." I said smiling and she looked at me with no emotion no smile no nothing it was like she lost emotions or something.

"My family died from some hunters huskies and I was there to see it along side that my pack thought I killed the leader so I was banished." She said. "Oh well did you kill him?" I said. "No." She said and we kept on walking. "So anyways why haven't you found a different pack?" I said. "All attack all defense all killed I killed to defend." She said. "Oh." I said.

Kates Pov

"Where is he?" I said. "I don't know but you guys should really get back and tell your pack now." Winston said. "Alright dad well be on our way lone come on." I said and he got up and we left and headed to the tracks. "Do you think Humphrey is dead?" Treat said. "No sweetie he just went missing." Flames said. "Ya and its going to be a problem with the Ice Fang Pack." I said (I never did give the North pack a proper name so it's Now Ice Fang.) "Ya might so but the question is how will we manage them until Humphrey gets back from who knows." I said. "Right well right now Kate your going to have to take over for right now." Flames said.

"Wait what." I said. "Well you're his wife so you're going to have to." She said. "I guess your right." I said. "Don't worry we will help the best we can." Flames said and we hopped onto the train and we headed back to the pack.

H**eads up guys ik this was short but I want to make this a a little long adventure back so im sorry but I think some chapters are going to be short so im sorry but the mystery wolf is solved and I have Desc for everyone.**

**Name Magnus**

**Fur: Light brown on his paws, underbelly and tip of his tail. Dark brown on the rest.**

**Strong Kind And trustworthy Will defend His friends and family**

**He lost his parents in pack war with a nutorius pack named the blood claws ever since that day he tries his best to protect the ones he loves. The only one that escaped was him and his Brother Devin .**

**Ashleys**

**She has black fur on her back and face, and grey fur on her underbelly paws and**  
**She would prefer not to fight**  
**She fell in love with Magnus when he defended her from rouge wolves that were chasing her**

**She has no family, besides Magnus, although he's not blood**

**Name: Devin**

**Fur: silver on his front right paw and on his muzzle and a streak of it going down his back. The rest is Bitch black.**

**Fun loving character. He seem's real nice tell you get to know him. He'll Hurt you alot if you make a move on him.**

**They came from and island off the eastern shore of Canada called Newfoundland. They were born and raised in butter pot park, were the only wolf pack on the island resided. They were relocated to fill empty space in jasper.**

**Name Crystal**

**Rank Alpha/Omega**

**Status Lone Wolf**

**Mate She doesn't have one**

**Fur black top white bottom and small blue line above the nose**

**Eyes Green and blue but is said to have a crystal appear ever 3 seconds and disappear at random**

**to best describe her look on her face look at the picture image for my other story Crystal and His Highschool Year**

**Desc She wears a necklace with a crystal attached to it. Its said to hold something. She barely shows any emotions. She was banished from her pack for/blamed for killing the pack leader. She doesn't talk unless she wants to. In her banishment she trained even harder and became extremely strong and really stealthy. She never had a boyfriend due to she is shy to boys. Her parents were brutally murdered by some hunters huskies and she was there to watch it she barely got away. She was saved by the pack that she was banished. She was hated by some girls due to her looks but she didn't let that bother her. Some boys tried to talk to her and even try to go out with her but she always ignored them. She never had any friends basically the pack leader didn't like her but he needed more wolves so thats how she became an Alpha**.


	20. Her Old Pack is near

Humphreys Pov.

"Ugh." I said. "So Crystal." I said and she stayed quiet. "Can you tell me what that rock does?" I said. "It heals me and others." She said. "Oh." I said and we kept on walking.

Kates Pov.

"Hes still not back?" I said. "No sweety." Grass said. "We should at least go look for him." I said. "I think but who will look after the pack?" Pink said. "I don't know." I said. "We cant just leave and not have anyone look after the pack." Flames said. "True." I said. "Wait how about that dude from before?" I said. "Good idea he does do a good job." Pink said. "Lets go." I said and we headed out.

Humphreys Pov.

"Whoa." I said. "What." She said coming up from behind. "Huge cliff." I said knocking some rocks down. " 8." I said. "It's a 8 second fall." I said. "How are we going to get across." I said. "Vines." She said. "Wait what." I said. "Vines." She said. "Oh great." I said. "Sigh." I said and I ran and jumped. "Well you coming?" I said and she jumped and I slung her to the opposite side. "Great." I said wiggling and jumping. "I thought I would never do that again." I said and we kept on walking.

Kates Pov.

"Thanks." I said smiling. "No problem." The dude said and we headed out.

We soon were in the snowy biome and we were looking all around. "Theres no way he'd be in this snow." Pink said. "Maybe not but we got to search." I said and we kept on walking.

Humphreys Pov.

"Its kind of getting dark we should rest." I said looking at the sky. "Okay." She said. "Theres a den." I said and I walked into it. "Its vacant lets get some sleep." I said and I walked in along with her and we fell asleep.

Kates Pov

"Its kind of getting dark Kate we should find a spot and continue our search in the morning." Flames said. "Alright." I said and we found a small den and we fell asleep.

The next morning.

"Alright lets go." I said and everyone got up and we went out searching.

Humphreys Pov

"Crystal wake up." I said and she woke up and stretched. "We need to get moving." I said. "Okay." She said and we left and we went out looking for the way back.

A few minutes later.

"So Crystal." I said. "What." She said. "How did you get the rock?" I said. "It's a crystal and my mom dug it up for me." She said. "Oh." I said and we kept on walking and a few minutes after I heard her growling. "Why are you growling?" I said. "I remembered something." She said and we kept on walking.

Kates Pov

"Sigh where can he be." I said as we exited the snow and we are now in for a BIG journey to find him.

"Well we cant give up." Pink said. "Yep so lets keep on going to find Humphrey." Flames said. "I just wonder where he could be.' I said. "Don't worry we will find him eventually." Grass said and we kept on walking.

Humphreys Pov

"Great." I said looking up and it started raining. "This is nice." I said and we kept on walking. "Humphrey." She said. "What?" I said. "I think I know this place." She said. "Huh REALLY!" I yelled the last part. "My Old Pack." She said. "Wait what." I said. "Yes my Old pack lives somewhat near from Tomika I think." She said. "And how are we going to deal with them if they get in our way." I said. "We kill them." She said. "So that's what she remembered." I thought. "Well we will I guess." I said and we kept on walking.

:D ik it was short but how was it?


	21. A Dream or Reality?

Humphreys Pov

"Hey Crystal would you give mercy to someone in your old pack?" I said. "No." She said. "Not even the kids?" I said. "No." She said. "Okay then." I said and we kept on walking. "So do you know their territory good?" I said. "Not really." She said. "Alright anyways where to." I said. "I don't know." She said. "I never been in this part." She said. "Then how do you know that its your old pack?" I said. "The tree marks have 4 claws around a middle line." She said. "Oh?" I said. "Yep." She said and we kept on walking.

Kates pov

"So does anyone know where we are at?" I said. "No not really." They said. "Is Treat okay?" I said. "Ya she's fine." Flames said and we kept on walking.

"Hey Kate you know Humphrey can take care of himself." Grass said. "Ya I know but I'm just a little worried." I said. "Hey guys I got a scent." Magnus said. "Wait did you follow us?" I said. "Well we wanted to join yal and wait you didn't notice us?" He said.

"No sorry I was worried about Humphrey that I didn't even notice you guys were following." I said. "Oh anyways I got something it smells like Humphrey but it as well has another scent." Magnus said. "Ya I'm getting the same scent." Devin said. "Then lets follow it." I said and we started following the scent and just as we were following it it started to rain.

Humphreys Pov.

"So is there anything else the crystal thing can do?" I said. "No just heal me and others." She said. "Oh." I said and I continued to stare at it.

Kates pov.

"I just want Humphrey back." I said sighing. "Its alright." Flames said. "This way." Magnus said and we followed him.

Humphreys Pov.

"So where to now?" I said. "This way." She said and I followed her.

Back at the Pack of West and East.

Winstons Pov

"Have you heard any news about Humphrey?" I said. "No sir." He said. "Well I guess we have to just wait until he either comes back or he is found." I said sighing.

Kates Pov.

"This is getting pretty bad." Magnus said. "Ya I think we should find a den and take a rest and wait this out." Devin said. "Alright we move at day break." I said and we found a den and we rested.

Humphreys Pov.

"Its getting late we should rest and continue at day break." I said. "Alright." She said and we found and empty den and we laid down.

Back at The North Pack.

Jamicas Pov

"I hope they find him." Snake said. "I do to." I said laying down next to snake. "Well all we can do his hope." He said smiling. "Yep." I said and we went to sleep.

Humphreys Pov.

"Ugh." I said waking up from my sleep. "Why can't I fall back asleep." I said yawning. "Wait where am I." I said looking around. "Humphrey." I heard and I turned around. "Kate?" I said. "KATE!" I yelled and I ran but then everything went crashing down and I heard screaming and laughter and screeching I couldn't take it. "STOP!" I yelled but it continued.

"STOP!" I yelled again but it kept on going. "I SAID STOP!" I yelled while I was snarling and I went ragging around and I couldn't take it I kept on and on yelling stop and stop but it kept on going. Then finally it all stopped.

"Whats going on." I said and then I heard gunshots. "What the!" I yelled and I continued to hear gunshots and then a picture appeared and I saw bodies everywhere. "What." I said seeing that it was my pack along with the east and west wolves. "Whats going on." I said and I walked towards the bodies and one shocked me the most. "Kate." I said seeing her body.

"Kate Kate KATE!" I yelled and I ran up to her but it looked like she was getting further and it looked like she was alive and something was getting closer to her. "No." I said and it was at her. "No no no NO!" I yelled and a gunshot was heard and then it pointed to me. "O-" I couldn't finish before bang


	22. Uh oh

Humphreys Pov

"AHH SHIT!" I yelled waking up. "Humphrey." Crystal said. "Sorry." I said. "You okay." She said. "Yes just a nightmare." I said. "Are you sure?" She said. "Ya go back to sleep." I said. "Okay." She said and we fell back to sleep well she did. "That was horrible." I said and I stayed up.

It soon became morning.

Kates Pov.

"Alright guys it's time to get up and move." I said. "Already." Grass said. "Yes let's move." I said. "Alright." They said and we got up and we headed out.

A few minutes later.

"I got that the scent again." Magnus said. "Alright follow it." I said "Don't lose the scent." And we kept on following it. "Are you even sure its Humphreys." Pink said. "Well I caught his scent before and I recognize this so let's just follow it and let's go." He said. "Sigh." I said. "I don't even know if he's even in this area." I said. "Well that's why we are checking and looking." Flames said. "True." I said and we kept on walking.

Humphreys pov

"Crystal lets go." I said. "Alright." She said and we got up and we started walking. "Hey should we be getting close to the pack?" I said. "I don't know how about you ask them." She said pointing to some wolves walking towards us. "What now." I said. "We fight." She said attacking them. "Okay then." I said watching her and for the first time in a long time someone snuck behind me and slung me into a tree.

"Uhhh." I said seeing stars. "Where the fuck am I." I said seeing some wolves snarling at me and closing in on me. "Really pathetic." I said appearing behind them and slashing them and killing them. "Humphrey." Someone said. "Huh?" I said turning around seeing that someone was being cornerd. "And who might you be." I said killing the ones trapping this person. "Crystal." She said. "Whatever." I said seeing more wolves. "I'll deal with you later." I said and I started attacking some more wolves.

"RETREAT!" They yelled and they took off and I followed them. "HES CHASING US!" I heard. "RUN!" They yelled and I was so close to them I could bit their tails. "FUCK!" They yelled entering the main part of the pack. "WE NEED HELP!" They yelled and we heard howls. "Hell ya you do." I said tackling one of them and ripping into his flesh. "ALL ALPHAS ATTACK!" I heard and I pounced on the dude yelleing. "Meep." He said as I stared at him and crushed his face in. "Now." I said laughing and I tackled another.

"Die." I said killing him. "Its been a while hasn't it." I said slicing another throat. "I cant believe that I missed out on so much these past days or months witch ever it was." I said popping my claws. "So where was I." I said snapping some more necks.

Kates Pov.

"I just got the chills down my back." I said. "Why is that?" Magnus said. "I don't know." I said and we kept on searching.

Back with Humphrey.

"No mercy." I said ripping some dudes neck open. "Your turn." I said smiling evily and I pounced on him and killed him. "I can never get tired of this." I said as blood dripped from my mouth and muzzle and I headed towards another wolf that was in this pack.

"Well well well." I said seeing some frightened wolves. "Well time for you to die." I said walking up to them. "Please don't hurt us were just omegas." One of the two said. "Oh and that matters why." I said grinning and I started walking towards them. "No you don't." I said turning around and I clawed ones face and blood splattered on my face.

"Ha weak." I said and I turned my attention back to them. "Now where was I." I said putting my paw on the dudes head and putting his head to the ground. "Please." He said whimpering. "Weak Omegas." I said taking my paw off. "Ill deal with you later." I said and I went to go kill another Alpha.

Kates pov.

"I got a weird feeling something bads happening." I said. "Are you sure?" Devin said. "Ya." I said. "Well then we will keep an eye out." He said. "We should find a den it is kind of getting late and it looks like its going to rain again." Magnus said. "Alright." We all said and we found a den and went to bed.

Back with Humphrey.

"And you call yourselves Alphas." I said snapping another neck and I went to kill more Alphas that were still defending the territory.

I soon found the Leaders den.

"Looks like I found the leaders den." I said. "Wait up." I heard and I turned around and saw that girl from before. "This is my kill." She said. "Be my guest." I said taking out the guards and I sat down and watched her kill the dude. "Awsome." I said seeing her rip his neck off. "I could use you." I said grinning. "Lets finish off the rest of this pack." She said and we walked out of the den only to what looks like some allied packs have arrived. "Weak." I said.

O_o uh is this a bad sign or is it just me.


	23. Two wolf army against pack and allies

Humphreys Pov.

"Weak." I said cutting some dudes throat. "Ill take the left you take the right." That girl said. "Alright." I said pouncing on some alpha and ripping his neck off causing blood to squirt out onto my face. "The joy of blood." I said walking towards some more wolves and I attacked one of them. "FU-" He couldn't finish because I snapped his neck. "And to think I thought you were a useless wolf." That girl said. "What!" I yelled stomping a wolfs face in. "Just keep fighting." She said. "Youll pay for that." I said snarling.

Kates Pov.

I soon woke up in the middle of the night. "Why am I getting a weird feeling that someone's watching me." I said walking outside the cave we were in. "Anyone there?" I said and I started looking. "Whose there." I said and I heard some bushes rustle. "Come out I know your there." I said. "Fuck im busted." He said coming out. "And you are." I said with a low pitch growl. "Whoa there pretty momma." He grinned. "Who are you." I said. "The name's Desmond." He said starring at something. "What are you starring at?" I said. "Nothing." He smirked.

Back with Humphrey.

"I will never get tired of this." I said ripping someone's neck off and I started laughing evilly while I sliced open some necks. "Call for back up." I heard and I walked over to a dude. "Back up ey." I said and I pounced on him and he struggled. "Die." I said slicing his neck.

"Oh now it's an alpha girl." I said laughing. "Fuck this." She said taking off. "Eh no." I said catching her. "HILLERY!" I heard and saw a dude running and stood in front of her. "Oh how sweet. Pathetic." I said as he told her to run. "Ha what you going to do." I smiled evilly. "Kill you that's what." He said.

"Oh now maybe if I kill you I can kill your little friend no." I said and I started clawing him and I played around with him for a second or two. "Now im bored with you time to die." I said pouncing on him and grabbing his neck. "You'll pay." He said as I snapped his neck. "Ya sure." I said and I saw that girl from earlier. "Huh guess I don't have to look." I said and I took down all the alphas in my way.

"And this is back up." I said snapping another neck. "Time to finish what I encountered." I said seeing that alpha back up. "Humphrey we ain't got time to do this they have more allys." That girl from before said. "And your still alive wow." I said and I knocked out the alpha girl. "Ill be back for you later." I said. "Alright this is to secluded take them to that nearby valley we passed on the way to the leaders den." I said as I blocked the alpha girls escape with boulders. "Alright." That girl said and we took them to the valley.

"Great were surrounded." The girl said. "Might I ask what your name is again." I said looking at the wolves while smiling. "Crystal." She said. "I'm surprised I haven't killed you yet." I said and she looked at me. "Really." She said. "Yep." I said. "Talk later deal with them." She said. "Whatever." I said as they got closer in. "I'm surprised you wolves haven't left yet." I said and they attacked. "Wrong move." I said smiling evilly.

Desmond

Fur: White

Eyes:Lime green

Decs:A Strong and perverted wolf a stunt wolf does a lot of dangerous stunts and has broken may bones so he is no stranger to pain

How was it?


	24. It continues

Humphreys Pov.

"Wrong move." I said smiling evilly and they attacked.

A Hunters Pov.

"Hey Hill get over here." I said. "What Flack." He said coming next to me. "What do you thinks happening over there." I said seeing wolves attacking something. "I don't know but this will be a good video." He said taking out his video camera. "I see what the tons of wolves are attacking." I said looking in my binoculars. "Two wolves in the center." I said. "No way they will make it." He said. "I know right." I said as we continued to watch.

Humphreys Pov.

"We got piers." I said seeing them on top of the valley cliffs. "What?" Crystal said. "Hunters on the cliff side." I said snapping a neck. "Deal with them later we got bigger problems." She said. "Whatever." I said and I jumped into the big crowd of wolves and they all turned around and they started attacking all together.

"I thought you wolves would have learned already." I said jumping onto the back of one and they tackled him which snapped his neck and they got back up and I started snapping necks. "Pathetic wolves." I said ripping ones neck off causing blood to splash on my face yet again. "Warm blood." I said laughing and I had them wolves all jump at me at the same time.

Kates Pov.

"What are you doing out here." I said. "I left my pack." He said. "And what rank were you." I said. "Beta." He said starring at something again. "What are you starring at again." I said. Nothing." He said smiling. "Anyways its almost day." I said walking into the den. "Alright guys time to get up." I said. "Already." Tear said yawning. "Yes sweetie lets go." I said. "We should get some food." Grass said. "Alright then fine we will leave after we eat." I said. "Wait you cant go out and hunt yet." Grass said.

"But." I said. "No but well go and get the food." Flames said. "But you're an Omega." I said. "Humphrey sort of taught us tricks on how to catch caribou." Flames said. "Fine." I said a little disappointed because I love to hunt. "But first who is that?" Grass said.

"Oh right. Guys this is Desmond." I said. "When did he get here?" Magnus said. "He was spying on us in the bushes." I said with a little annoyed voice. "And to me he is a little creepy. He wont quit starring at something." I said. "I have ears you know." He chuckled. "Anyways well be off." Pink said and they left.

Humphreys Pov.

"I hope this wave of wolves never end." I said as I had blood splattered all over my body. "Fuck this is not an ordinary wolf." I heard. "Keep fighting." I heard another. "Fight fight fight." I copied and I continued to attack. "Hey Humphrey how you holding up." Crystal said. "You tell me." I said ripping another neck. "Looks to me like you're doing fine." She said cutting a neck. "Im surprised your still alive." I said swiping someone's face. "I'm surprised you still are as well." She said. "I can go all day and night." I said stomping someone's face in.

Flacks Pov.

"I cant believe those two are alive." I said. "No kidding right." He said and at that moment I paused his recording. "We could use these dogs for money." I said. "Wait what." He said. "We could capture and take them back with us and use them for money." I said. "We could make a fortune with those dogs in the dog fights." He said. "Exactly." I said. "Well I guess we will wait." I said.

Humphreys Pov.

"You wolves are pathetic!" I yelled choking someone with my paw on their neck. "Keep fighting!" I heard and they continued to fight.

Kates Pov.

"We got the food." Grass said entering the den with a big caribou and some rabbits. "Good job." I said. "Alright everyone dig in." She said dropping the caribou. "Well you going to join us." I said. "Sure." He said and we all started eating.

Humphreys Pov.

"When will this end." Crystal said. "I hope it never ends." I said smiling with blood all over me. "Your nuts." Crystal said. "Yep." I said snapping another neck. "Keep fighting." I said.

O_o


	25. Off to New York New York :(

Humphreys Pov.

"Keep fighting." I said. "Why wouldn't I stop." She said. "It looks like your getting tired." I said laughing. "Never." She said. "Oh really then." I said. "Yes." She said. "Whatever." I said. "When are you wolves going to stop you cant win." She said. "I hope they never stop the warmth of their blood is amazing." I said slicing another throat.

"Shes right RETREAT!" They yelled. "Aw but I was just getting started." I said and I started picking them off while they retreat. "Ill be sure to do this again." I said stopping. "That was amazing." I said. "Oh right we should get out of the valley." I said. "Okay." She said.

Flacks Pov.

"I think they are done." I said. "It looks like it alright get the others and lets go." He said and I got the others out the truck and we started following the two wolves that we wanted.

Humphreys Pov.

"They are following us you know." I said. "What?" She said. "They are following us." I repeated. "When should we take care of them?" She said. "After I have fun killing, I mean torturing this one wolf." I said and I headed to the boulders.

We soon made it to the boulders.

"Here we go." I said pushing them aside. "There." I said and when I opened it I saw a frightened Alpha. "Oh poor baby." I said laughing. "Time to-." I couldn't finish because a dart was shot at me. "Really." I said and I took it out. "Now where was i." I said as they got shot with darts and they fell asleep. "Pathetic." I said as they shot alot more at me and I continued to pull them out. "Pathetic." I said. "I wonder how many I can take." I thought as they shot more and more and I kept on pulling them out. "I think this one did it." I said falling asleep.

Flacks Pov.

"How many did we shoot at him." I said seeing all the darts on the ground. "Fuck." He said wide eyed. "Alright put them in the cage." I said picking up the one with blood all over him. "What about these two?" Hill said. "Eh bring them we could get a few bucks off of them." I said. "Alright." He said and we picked them up. "Alright guys lets head back to New York New York." I said. "Let's go." He said

Kates Pov.

"You guys done eating?" I said. "Yep let's roll." Magnus said. "Yawl mind if I tag along." Desmond said. "Um." I said. "Sure we could use more guys." Magnus said. "True." Devin said. "Fine but if you do anything I'll kill you myself." I said. "Chill out there lady I won't." He said. "Fine let's go." I said and we headed out.

Flacks Pov

"We sure as hell are going to make a quick buck with that bloody one." I said. "You are correct." Hill said. "So are we all going to split the cash?" Hill said. "Yep all six of us are." He said. "Why hell ya." He said and we made it to an airport.

"Alright load them into my plane." I said picking up a cage and putting it inside the plane.

A few seconds later.

"Alright boys lets go." I said and we all got into the plane and headed to New York.

Uh I did say this was going to be a long ass adventure back home lol


	26. I am going to enter a fight?

No one's Pov

Unknowing while they were loading the plane up two birds saw that Humphrey and the other 2 were kidnapped. "Oh my I think we should go tell Kate." One of them said. "We should." The other said and they headed off.

But a few days pass the plane landed in New York New York.

Flacks Pov

"Alright guys time to get these dogs to the house." I said. "Alright." Hill said and we got out of the plane. "Are they still knocked out?" He said. "Ya man." I said. "Okay." He said picking up a cage. "Hey Crest." I said. "Ya?" He said. "You drive." I said. "Krept and Hill you two keep an eye on the cages just in case they fall out." I said. "Me Jick and Lenny will give them a bath when were at the house." I said. "Alright." They all said and we headed to my place.

Kates pov

"KATE!" We all heard. "Huh?" I said and then two birds came out of nowhere. "Marcel Paddy?" I said. "What are you doing here and how did you find us?" I said. "We were flying by and we saw you." Paddy said. "So why are you here?" I said. "We saw Humphrey." Marcel said. "Wait what." I said. "We saw Humphrey." Paddy said. "Where!" I yelled. "If I am correct they are heading to New York New York." Marcel said. "Can you help?" I said.

"I believe we can provide transport but you'll have to get off and on and walk some." Marcel said. "Alright!" I said. "Alright there should be a train station over that mountain you should get on the next train heading east." Marcel said. "Alright guys let's go!" I yelled. "We are going to join you to help you in the travel." Paddy said. "Thanks guys." I said hugging them. "Alright guys lets go." I said and we all took off.

While we were running

"Hey is Treat okay?" I said. "Yes she is okay." Flames said looking at her. (I think she's 6 months 2 weeks? I think) "Alright." I said and we continued to run

Humphreys Pov.

I soon woke up.

"Okay where am I." I said getting up. "A cage really." I said and I heard voices. "Should they be up now." I heard. "The bloodied one should wake up soon Hill." Another voice said. "Well what are we going to do about the other 2." Hill said. "I guess we will sell them." The other said. "Why don't we keep them Flack?" Hill said.

"Because what the fucks are we going to do with them." Flack said. "I don't know maybe make more wolf pups and sell them to make even more money?" Hill said. "Well that does seem like a good idea." Flack said. "Well well do that after we win this dog fight thing and get that six hundred grand." Flack said. "We are going to use that one that had the blood all over him right?" Hill said. "Fight and there's no way I'm doing that with those two." I said. "But the fight." I said smiling. "I guess it's free kills." I said. "So how many days is it going to be till the tournament ends?" Hill said.

"They said maybe 14 to something since its a lot of money and there are a lot of competitors." Flack said. "Hell ya." Hill said. "The tournament starts today we have a lot of competitors but who cares about the days as long as that wolf gives us money I don't fucking care." Flack said.

"It starts in an hour did you get him signed up?" Flack said. "Yes I did." Hill said. "Alright then lets head out." Hill said then all of a sudden my cage was picked up. "Hell ya." I thought

Kates Pov

"So how long before we reach New York New York?" I said. "About 14 days tops if we have no distractions." Paddy said. "Alright." I said and we kept on running.

O_o how was it?


	27. Fight!

Day 1

Humphreys Pov.

"Alright were here." Flack said. "Alright." Hill said picking my cage up and I was still thinking about what they said about that pup thing that those two were talking about. "Eh whatever." I thought. "So this is the Husky you were talking about?" I heard. "Yes." Flack said. "Alright then you're the second in line for the tournament." He said. "Alright." Flack said and we went inside. "Hell ya." I said.

Kates Pov

"Were at the train station what now?" I said. "We hop on the train going east." Paddy said. "Alright." I said. "Come on." I said and we hopped on the train. "Are we on the right train?" I said. "Yes." Marcel said. "Yes!" I said.

Humphreys Pov

"Alright you guys are up." Some dude said. "Let's do this." I said smiling evilly. "Hey man I never been in this before but is it they fight to the death or one cant fight anymore?" Flack said. "Witch ever comes first." He said. "Okay." Flack said and next thing you know I was put in a large pit.

"Wow." I said. "This is going to be easy." I heard and I saw a dog. "For me." I said grinning. "Pfft ya right." He said getting in a defense stance and I just sat down. "Pathetic stance." I said laughing. "GET HIM BOY!" I heard his owner say. "Die." He said and he launched at me. "Nope your death sentence." I said appearing behind him and I went for his neck witch I ripped off. "Free kill." I said as blood squirted on me. "Winner." I said and I was then put back in a cage.

"Alright come back tomorrow you're the third one up tomorrow." I heard. "Alright." Flack said and we left.

Kates Pov

"So how long do we have to stay on this train?" I said. "One day." Paddy said. "So we get off tomorrow morning?" I said. "Well afternoon." Marcel said. "We should pass 3 stations spots because this train takes food somewhere in the east." Marcel said. "Okay." I said and I laid down. "I hope hes fine." I said. "Don't worry the kind of wolf Humphrey became he will survive." Flames said. "I know but I am worried for him you know." I said. "We are to." She said laying her head on me and we continued to ride on the train.

Humphreys Pov.

"Well that was awesome that wolf didn't even budge and the Sheppard was dead in an instant." Flack said. "Hell ya well all we got to do is keep it up and we win!" Flack said. "Well you know we cant just keep him in that cage we could release him." Hill said. "Are you nuts." Flack said. "Yep." Hill said. "Fine but I wouldn't want to be in the room when he is released." Flack said. "Alright." Hill said and Flack quickly opened my cage and they took off. "Weak." I said as I exited that cage and I started walking around.  
"I see that you two are up and not out." I said standing in front of the two cages holding the two girls.

"Humphrey lets us out." Crystal said. "Why." I said grinning. "We need to get out of here." She said. "And why would I want to leave I get to kill." I said smiling evilly. "So are you going to kill us?" The other one said. "Maybe." I said laughing and I started walking around.

"But it is boring here." I said and I walked towards the cages. "You know if I get you out if any of you try to escape I will kill you for no reason." I said. "Wait what!" They yelled. "Yep that's the price." I said smiling evilly again. "Fuck you." Crystal said. "Oh should I just kill you now little lamb." I said and she started growling. "Oh poor poor you I should have killed you when I saw you being surrounded." I said. "And for you I should have just killed you by throwing you off a cliff." I said and I walked away and I went to sleep.

O_o


	28. You plaid them?

Day 2

Humphreys Pov.

It soon became morning. "Get him in the cage quickly." I heard and next thing you know I was being picked up and I was then sat down inside the cage. "Let's go." Flack said and my cage was then picked up. "So we're just going to get there early?" Hill said. "Yes we are." Flack spoke. "Alright then lets get there." He said and Flack then started up his car and we headed off.

Kates Pov

It was the next day.

"Paddy." I said. "Yes?" He said. "So we get off in the afternoon?" I said. "Yes." He said. "Alright." I said. "So you're saying for real that we should make it to New York New York in 14 days tops?" I said. "Yes that is if we don't run into trouble." He said. "Great." I spoke and I looked out the train cart and I starred at the horizon.

Humphreys Pov.

"Wait what it doesn't start until tonight?" Flack said. "I'm sorry sir but something happened and the repairs won't be done until tonight." A dude said. "FUCK!" Flack yelled. "Hey easy man." Hill said trying to calm him down. "Fine." Flack said. "Well be off." He said and we headed back to his house.

We soon made it back to the house or whatever you call it for these humans.

"Fuck I can't believe that." Flack said. "Oh well Flack even when it started we would already be done once it came to be our turn." Hill said. "Your right." Flack said. "We should probably go get some food for the dogs." Hill said. "Alright." Flack said opening my cage and they left.

"Pathetic humans." I said walking over to those two girls' cages. "What do you want." Crystal said lying down. "Eh nothing for now it's boring in this place." I said. "Why do you want to kill." The other one said. "Hmm let's see I like seeing the dead faces they make I like the blood running against my fur and I like to see others in pain as well I love how they scream in pain and for help." I said smiling evilly."When I found you, you were not like this." Crystal said. "Well when I took a blow to the head I said fuck being that goody tooshoes." I said.

"But when we were in the fight with that pack you were blabbing stuff." She said. "I know I loved how I did that." I said. "All this time I was playing every single wolf that loved and cared for me." I continued. "I never cared for anyone that loved me. I played all of you so that I could kill you one by one." I said smiling. "And now that I am away from that golden tan freak and her so called palls I can just kill whatever the hell I want to." I said smiling. "Evil." Crystal said. "You could say that." I said grinning. "You know I should just kill all of you." I said smiling.

"But the funniest part was when those freaks thought I turned good. And yes I did regain my memory and what not but that didn't stop me from being what I became what they did." I said and they stayed quiet. "But of course I allied the west and east with the north but that was as well part of the plan. I knew those freaks were near my den, I knew they were moving." I continued.

"I knew I weakened them. I knew that if the North attacked they would be killed but I wanted to do the killing so I had to unite them. But of course I did save those omegas but I was going ot kill them as well." I said. "You know we don't know some of this stuff." That one said. "Shut the fuck up bitch." I said.

"Now as I was saying. I am going to kill them. As well I did make that tan freak pregnant in that time so I think I will kill the pups to." I grinned. "What did the pups do." That girl said. "Nothing that's the point." I said. "Oh but of course I will have to kill you after we escape but what fun would that be if I didn't have people scared to shit about this little secret." I said. "Fuck you." Crystal said. "Ha." I said and I started laughing and I then started walking around.

Kates Pov

Time flew by for us and it was now time for us to jump.

"Alright time to go." Paddy said. "Alright lets go now JUMP!" I yelled and everyone jumped off the train. "Oomph." I said as I landed. "Whoa Kate take it easy." Magnus said. "I know I know sheesh get off my back will ya." I said. "Come on lets go." I continued and we started to walk.

This should be a day walk then there will be a train station along the path that will take us to our next stop and what not." Marcel said. "Alright." I said

Humphreys Pov

It soon became time to go and fight.

"Lets go hurry." Flack said and we then headed out to the fight again.

We made it.

"Alright were next again." Flack said. "Alright lets do this." Hill said.

My turn soon came up.

"Alright win this dog." Flack said and i was put in the ring. "Aw look my opponent is weak." Said the dog. "Eh youll be dead in two seconds." I said. "Psft ya ri-" He didnt finish because i already bit into his throat and ripped it open. "Told you two seconds." I said and i was then picked up and put back in my cage and i was then taken back to that place again and when i got there i went to sleep.

**Wait Humphrey you say what now: O you what uhz uh oh**


	29. Fuck this fight i'm out of here!

**Day 3**

Humphreys Pov

It soon became the next day for the fight thing and I can't wait but it doesn't start until tonight so im guessing it starts at night now. "Here you go." Flack said putting something in the other twos cage. "We should let them out." Hill said. "Fine ill place the bowls on the wall." He said taking the bowls to the wall. "I'll let them loose." He said and he started opening the cages and they left. "So you two are able to leave the cages finally." I said laughing. "You know I should just kill you right now but what fun would that be." I said smiling.

"Fuck you." Crystal said. "Tisk tisk tisk got to be a bitch." I laughed. "Your evil." She said. "I know right." I said smiling. "You know I may even want to escape because this aint enough killing I only get to kill a day so it's not fun for me so let's get the fuck out of here." I said. "And why would we want to go with you." Crystal said. "Because if you don't I'm going to kill you." I said smiling. "Fuck you." She said. "Well it's your funeral you got 5 seconds to decide." I said smiling. "1" I said. "2" I said. "3." I said. "4" I continued. "Fine." They said. "Okay lets go." I said busting down the door and walking out. "And you didn't do this earlier." She said. "I wanted a couple kills so shut the fuck up." I said and we went down some stairs and out the back door. "So now where should we go my little slaves." I said laughing and we were walking away.

"Let's go." I said grinning and we kept on walking. "Now how do we get out of this place." I said looking around. "That is a lot of people." That girl said. "Fresh meat." I said smiling evilly. "Humphrey don't do it." Crystal said. "And why not these pathetic things are perfect to fucking kill." I said. "Okay it's your funeral." She said. "Pft ya and yours is coming." I said walking away from those humans.

"I guess we should look for a way out of this place and I will soon return to kill some of these Muppets." I said. "I'm telling you, you won't get far with them." Crystal said. "Shut the fuck up." I said slapping the shit out of her. "I do wonder why haven't you tried to escape from me." I said looking at her.

"Because I know you aint truly like this." She said. "Or you know you would die." I said slapping the fuck out of her again. "Oh and did I forget to mention I set the fire in that forest." I said. "Wait what?" She said. "Yep I killed a few wolves because I got bored of being that goody toshoes for a bit so I killed them kept one of them alive I stayed and listened to her scream." I said.

"Then I saw you somewhere and I saw that my fire got spread so I plaid it off and I wasn't really knocked out and I was planning on killing you as well but you saved me which I knew you would so I waited and now it's fun because I have you as a prisoner and I will soon just up and." I said flicking out a claw and smoothly rubbed it across her neck.

"Oh and I couldn't forget you now shall I." I said walking over to that other girl. "Hm you know I never really caught your name what is it little lady." I said rubbing my claw against her neck. "Hi-ll-er-y." She stuttered. "Oh what a nice name." I said smiling.

"You know I could probably not kill you two and use you for some stuff and what not." I said grinning. "W…..h….a….t?" She said. "I don't know maybe sex slaves or something fuck if I know." I said smiling and they well Hillery looked scared. "Oh it looks like you aint scared." I said laughing. "You aint scary." She said. "Oh but I can be." I said getting in her face. "And if I wanted to scare the shit out of you… I will." I spoke with an evil tone and I walked in front of them into an alley way.

"Well take a break of walking and leave in five minutes." I continued. "Now what shall we do while we're on break." I said. "How did you end up like this." Hillery spoke. "Oh good question how did i." I said. "They banished me for murder and the destruction of the food supply which in due time I became like this and I soon returned and nearly wiped them out which I am going to finish them off completely." I said.

"Now I am getting bored what about you." I said and they stayed quiet. "Hmm what to do what to do." I said walking over to Hillery. "You got anything in mind." I said looking at her eyes. "Play?" She stuttered. "Hmm." I thought. "Why not." I said getting up and kicked a can. "Well you going to kick it back." I said and she kicked it back.

We did this for the remaining time.

"Alright lets go." I said getting up and walking.

Kates Pov.

"Finally." I said seeing the train station. "Hurry the train should be here any second." Marcel said and as of cue the train's horn was heard. "Wow nice timing Marcel." Magnus said. "Well lets hop on come on." I said hopping on and bumping straight into someone. "Oomph." I said as I collided with him or her. "Sorry." I said as the others jumped on. "Are you alright?" The person said. "The question is are you alright." I said looking up. "Im fine." He said smiling. "Are you fine?" He said. "Y aim alright." I said. "So where are you guys heading." He said. "New York." I said. "Oh?" He said.

"Ya one of our friends went missing and we have word he is there." I said. "Well you guys mind if I join you because I have nowhere to go." He said. "Sure what's your name?" I said. "Sky." He said. "My names Kate this is Fire, Grass, Pink, Treat, Magnus, Devin, Ashley, Desmond, and Lone (I think I got all the names XD)." I said. "Nice to meet you." He said smiling. "And these two are Paddy and Marcel." I finished. "Nice." He said. "Anyways I am going to take a nap." I said and I went to a corner and I took a nap.

The next day appeared.

ame: Sky

Gender: Male

Nickname: Hawk

From: Unknown

Hobbies: Collecting eagle feathers and makes a small Indian hat out of them

Body Type (Athletic, Lean, Skinny...): just like Humphrey (I had no clue what any of that meant)

Style ( The way they like things..): Doesnt matter

Fur Color: White with green tips rows

Eye Color: Green

Facial Feats: and how the green tip rows form a green flame on his face and his eyes are like shining glitter which looks like its moving the middle of the flames

Personality: Kind loving caring is protected on the ones he loves. He is sort of shy around the one he loves

Act Towards the others: Friends he acts okay Enemies he is or will be hostile

Family: Unknown

Likes: Watching the stars, Having fun, Hunting, play fight, caribou  
Dislikes: Hunters

Strengths: His vision and eye sight and hearing  
Weaknesses: his walking. (he sometimes stumbles)

Friends: Kate and the others that are the good guys

Enemies: All hostile people against his friends

What will they talk about?: Random

Crush?: Figure it out when the time comes :D

Will they end up in a relationship?: Yes


	30. The Journey continues!

**Day 4**

Humphreys Pov

Well we did take a nap and what not but I soon woke them up. "Get up we are moving out of this city today and were not going to sleep." I said kicking them awake. "Fine were up." She said. "Then fucking move." I said. "Alright alright." Crystal said and we began to walk.

Kates Pov.

"Marcel Paddy what now?" I said. "Well if I am correct we have to ride this train for 3 days and get off numerous times so they can check the carts for anything witch in that this train is so long you should be able to catch a few meat and eat it." Paddy said. "Okay." I said. "Well in the mean time keep a watch out for the train to stop. Me and Marcel are going to go for a little flight around." He said taking off.

Humphreys Pov.

"Were out of that place." I said. "It's about time." Hillery said. "Oh why is that?" I said. "I been in a city before and I don't like them." She said. "And yet your with a psycho killer how's that coming for you sweet heart." I said laughing and she stayed quiet. "Let's get the fuck out of this place and hopefully kill something I'm bored." I said walking off.

Well we walked for a couple of hours.

"So where are we?" Hillery said. "No clue but who cares." I said. "Hey look train tracks." Crystal said. "Oh how cool pathetic tracks." I said. "I don't know about you and your devilish self but I am following them." Crystal said. "Oh ya and who said you are? Little miss wuss over here." I said. "Me." She said and started following the tracks. "Oh?" I said. "Yes." She said walking down them.

"Look here little miss." I said appearing beside her and getting in her face. "You're not the boss here. You're not telling us what to do. YOU'RE NOT FUCKING LEADING THIS PATHETIC LITTLE GROUP! YOU GOT THAT BITCH!" I yelled slapping the shit out of her causing her to fall. "You might not have any feelings or emotions or any of that shit but you will obey." I said walking past her.

"Now." I said turning around facing them. "We are going to head west for a bit then go North for a couple of miles and then Northwest." I said. "But the railroad tracks are heading west why don't we follow them." Hillery said helping Crystal up. "Just fucking follow or you'll end up dead and off a cliff if I find one." I said and they followed me.

A few minutes later.

"So Humphrey." Hillery said. "What." I said. "Why is killing fun to you?" She said. "Didn't I tell you already?" I said. "I asked why do you not why is it fun." She said. "Look all you got to know about me is I don't like anywolf besides myself. I will kill anywolf at anytime I want. You're just lucky you're alive." I said getting in her face.

"But why are we." She said. "Well let's just say I like to keep prisoners." I said. "As well if I wanted I would torture you but what fun would that be when one torture ends up with you dead and hanging by your rear paw tied with a vine off a cliff with you brutally clawed and bite marks all over you and probably some guts hanging out." I said walking and leaving her wide eyed.

"Anyways were going to continue our walk now get a move on." I said and we continued our walk towards the west.

Kates Pov.

"So wait Lily and Garth are here?" I said. "Yep we been following you but we finally caught up." She said. "Ya we been trying to catch up but we ran into some wolves on the way but we ditched them and took off as fast as we could and we saw yawl get on the train so we followed it and when it stopped we caught up." Garth said smiling. "Well okay then that adds more people and the more people the stronger we are right?" I said.

"Yes." Magnus said. "Well then that's great!" I yelled. "Well we should keep an eye out the first time they stopped almost got us caught." I said. "Almost if Garth wouldn't have sneezed then that dude wouldn't of thought about anything." Magnus said.

"Sorry I am allergic to those poison berries." He said. "Whatever we should get some sleep." I said walking to that same spot and I fell asleep.


	31. Humphrey your evil

Day 5

Humphreys Pov

"Come on get up." I said kicking thier sides. "Get up." I said kicking there sides again. "Get UP!" I yelled kicking them and sending them flying and once they hit the ground they yelped well that one did and they landed on top of each other. "I said get up NOW!" I yelled and they slowly got up. "Were up were up." Hillery said getting up slowly but failed and she yelped when she fell. "Is the poor alpha hurt." I said and Crystal pushed her off real easy and she got up and she looked at her leg. "Here." Crystal said grabbing the necklace.

"Ya and no." I said grabbing it. "GIVE THAT BACK!" She yelled growling. "Oh what are you going to do if I don't?" I smiled and she attacked but failed miserably. "You couldn't beat me even if you tried." I said and she got up and she tried pouncing me witch I grabbed her rear legs when she went past me and I spun her in a circle and I sent her flying into the ground.

"How were you able to stand on your two rear legs?" Hillery said. "Practice." I said as Crystal got up. "Still want it back." I said smiling and she was growling. "Looks like little miss emotionless is mad." I said laughing and she pounced at me. "You're a fail." I said punching her in the face and knocking her out cold. "Well I guess she won't need this." I said dropping it on the ground and I smashed it to pieces. "Hillery carry her and lets move." I said walking away

Hillerys Pov.

"Hillery carry her and let's move." He said walking away. "But I cant." I said. "Oh why not." He said turning around and he looked at me. "My leg." I said. "Oh you poor thing." He said getting right next to me. "Poor poor you." He said sitting down. "Um." I said as he stared at me. "Look I don't care if your hurt but when I say something you will obey like that pathetic wolf on the ground out cold." He said.

"You cant expect me to carry her with a broke leg do you?" I said. "Pretty much or I will kill you now since your useless to me." He said. "Havent you had any broken bones?" I said. "Plenty when I was an omega lone wolf but guess what the fuck I did I ignored the pain and I kept on pulling shit and I kept on moving forward." He said

"But I cant." I said trying to get up but I failed. "Crybaby." He said and he stepped on my front leg. Right as he did that I yelped in pain. "Useless." He said as he stomped on it again. "That hurts." I said crying. "Nah that doesn't hurt but this should." He said picking me up my the rear legs and he slung me.

I soon landed hard on my broken leg and I think he caused me to break some ribs but it was a good thing that there wasn't a bone sticking out. "NOW GET UP!" He yelled but I stayed down. "I said get up." He said hitting me. "I…I….c…c…..a….a….n…n…t..t" I could hardly speak since that landing took my breath away and I was then picked up. "I still got plans for you." He said as I laid on his back and I saw those shards from that necklace and when I passed them I tried and I succeeded in scooping one in my satchel that I had. He then picked up Crystal and he then started walking.

Kates Pov.

"Were back." I heard as I began to wake up. "Huh oh Marcel Paddy." I said. "Change of plans." He said. "Wait what?" I said. "This train is going there." Paddy said. "Wait what now." I said. "Yes its heading in that direction for now until it hits a town and then the city is about a couple of miles towards the west and you will be there." He said.

"No joke." I said. "Well you guys got to stay on this train for 7days getting on and off since this train will do stops to check the carts so someone is going to have to stay a night watch tonight." Paddy said. "Hell ya." I said. "As well the last day it will be the full day of walking since it is a few miles to it and then you will be there." He said. "Alright." I said and we waited.

But it soon became dark and we went to sleep.

Ill do Hillerys Desc later I just noticed I haven't done her desc or anything….


	32. Humphrey why do you act like that?

Day 6

"Wake up." I said. "Wake up." I repeated. "…" I stood there. "Do we really got to go through this again." I said. "Wake UP!" I yelled kicking her in the stomach. "Agh!" She yelled. "Now then." I said. "We move now." I said picking her and the unconscious crystal up and we continued to walk.

We walked for a few hours or so.

"Are you tired of carrying us?" She said. "No so keep your mouth shut." I said and we kept on walking. Well we were walking until I felt Crystal starting to come to. "So little miss piss head is up." I said as I sat them down. "Where where am i?" She said. "In the middle of well fuck if I know." I said. "Where WHERES MY NECKLACE!" She yelled. "Pfft that dum thing I smashed it to smiths when I knocked you out." I said chuckling. "You you WHAT!" She yelled growling.

"What you going to do attack me." I said laughing. "That was the only thing I had left of my parents." She said almost in tears but still had that low pitch growl. "Sue me." I said chuckling. "You bastard." She yelled as she launched at me. "Haven't you learned yet you can't beat me." I said stopping her and I used my right paw and I upper cutted her in the stomach and I sent her flying back.

"You maniac." She said getting up but apparently I broke her left front paw and her right rear leg. "Agh." She said falling down. "Oh now your hurt." I said as she was basically in tears and I walked up to her. "Oh look at you I actually thought it would be that alpha girl that would be the one getting hurt by me but it looks like it will be you as well." I said picking her head up and I looked into her eyes.

"I bet your parents didn't even want you I bet they thought you were useless and pathetic that they wanted to kill you on sight. I even bet that they tried killing you when you were being born. I even think they tried to kill you when you were in your mother." I said chuckling and I kept looking into her eyes. "I bet they wanted to just throw you off a cliff." I continued. "Now then you want to try anything else." I said throwing her head down and she was now in full blown tears.

"Thought so." I said chuckling and before I went and I rested up a bit I kicked her in the stomach. "Now then, were going to rest up a bit and continue to move." I said lying down and I stared at them.

Hillerys Pov

I just got done listening and watching him do that to her and he walked over to a spot and lied down and stared at us and I looked at crystal as she was basically curled up in a ball crying. "Poor girl." I thought as I stared at her. "Did you really have to be that harsh on her?" I said.

"Why not." He said rolling over onto his side. "You know you really didn't have to be that harsh on her." I said. "Then what's the point of having you two." He said. "Wait what?!" I said. "Ya only reason why you two are alive is I am having fun making you cry and hurting you." He said chuckling.

"You really are horrible." I said. "Ya I know." He said laughing.

Well it was soon time for us to move he carried both of us and crystal was still basically crying.

Kates Pov.

"Well this is one long adventure." I said. "Ya we need to hurry up and find Humphrey." Magnus said. "So hey guys." Sky said. "Ya?" We said. "What do you guys do for fun?" He said and we then began to explain about random stuff and what not and it soon became night time and we fell asleep.

Well how was it?

Name Hillery

Gender F

Fur Black

Eye color White.

Desc She is a loving alpha that does care for people and will ask some questions if needed to but she was a born alpha her parents taught her she didn't have any brothers or sisters so she was the only child but she didn't mind but she trained to be a descant alpha which was then put to the test when Humphrey attacked..


	33. What to do

Day 7

Humphreys Pov

It was now morning again.

"Alright get up or we do it the hard way." I said. "Were up were up." Hillery said. "That's what I thought." I said. "Were moving now and I expect that leg is healed." I said. "You cant rush healing." She said. "Whatever start walking." I said. "Fine ill try." She said trying to get up but failed. "Agh it hurts even more than before." She said. "And?" I said walking up to her. "Hmm I need you alive so be right back." I said walking away and I went and I got some leaves and some stuff.

When I returned I saw her still on the ground. "Here." I said and I started working on that leg.

After a few minutes.

"There." I said. "And why did you do that." She said. "What fun would it be if I have one less bone to break in your body." I said and I saw Crystal still lying down. "She better be awake." I said. "She is." She said. "Crystal." I said and she murmured a what. "Let me check your legs." I said and I touched them and she reacted quickly by almost slashing me in the face but I caught her paw. "And you are the funny one." I said chuckling. "Now then what are we going to do about your injures." I said "Leave them be." She said growling. "If you say so." I said

"Now then were moving now." I said putting her on my back and I picked up the other girl and we set off.

We walked for some time now and it was getting late I do say so I was walking with to alpha females, that are injured on my behalf, on my back. "Hey Humphrey." Hillery said. "What." I said. "Are you hungrey?" She said. "Ya ill go get something to eat." I said lying them down on the ground and I went out to get some food.

Hillerys Pov.

"Hey Crystal." I said. "What." She said. "I got something." I said and I threw my satchel at her. "Its in there." I said and she looked inside. "That's." She said. "Ya when I passed the shards I managed to scoop one inside and I kept it with me." I said. "I wonder if it still works." She said. "What you mean?" I said. "It heals me and others when it touches them." She said. "Oh." I said and she reached into the satchel and grabbed it.

"Well did it?" I said. "I don't know." She said and she tried to get up but failed. "No." She said and she threw the shard away. "Why did you do that." I said. "It means nothing now." She said. "But." I said. "Nothing." She said lying back down. "Hey might ask where are your parents?" I said. "" They were brutally killed by some hunter's huskies. They did that so they could protect me which they did and I got away." She said. "Oh." I said. "Or they died so they could get away from you." We heard and a chuckling.

"When did you get back." I said. "When you threw her the satchel." He said laughing and I heard a faint growl. "Now eat up." He said throwing the food down.

Me and him did eat but she didn't eat nothing. "You going to eat?" I said. "Not hungry." She said. "Well more for us." He said but I saved her a leg.

Well this day ended soon

It was the same with Kate and the others they were still riding on the train and what not.

So how was it?


	34. Hehee

DAY 8!

It was now the next morning.

"Wake up." I said and they woke up. "I see you two are now listening." I said smiling. "We need to get a move on now." I said picking them both up and I continued to walk.

"Hey Humphrey." Hillery said. "What." I said. "Do you know where were going?" She said. "Well no but who cares." I said. "But-*I cut her off* You keep speaking I will sit you down and slice your throat." And she shut her mouth and we kept on walking

"Is Crystal asleep?" I said. "Ya she is asleep." She said.

Well we did walk for a bit and then we heard some noises.

"Hey do you here that?" She said. "Ya it sounds like a train." I said. "You know we don't have to go back to that place." She said. "Oh and why would I not want to?" I said. "You know you don't have to go back and kill those wolves." She said. "Pft ya and I am thinking about killing you and that crybaby." I said as that train got in view.

"Fuck that train." I said and I set them down. "Were not going on it." I said as it passed us and then I saw something out the corner of my eye and I heard a "GARTH NO!" "What the?" I said seeing that a wolf jumped out along with others jumping out. "Hey wait a second." I said smiling evilly. "You two stay here." I said and I followed them.

"GARTH WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" I heard. "Sorry that kid scared the shit out of me and it caused me to jump." He said. "That was our only ticket to getting to New York." The one said. "Look I am sorry, maybe there will be another train that we could take to get there." He said. "Huh I guess I don't have to go back yet." I said grinning and I dropped from the cliff and I sat those two down.

"Gah we don't have time to fight right now we need to go find Humphrey." I heard. "But I am already right here." I said and right when I said that every one of them jumped sky high. "Hello." I said smiling. "Humphrey?" Kate said. "The one and only." I said. "HUMPHREY!" Kate yelled jumping at me. "Hey Kate." I said smiling. "I was so worried." She said. "Ya I know but anyways not trying to ruin everything but I have two injured wolves that I have been carrying for a couple of days now." I said. "What?" She said and I pointed to the two. "Oh my." Lily said. "Ya can you help me?" I said.

"Sure." Kate said. "That's boso better not squeal because this is to funny." I thought as I went over to Hillery and I picked her up. "So who's the newbie's?" I said pointing to the two wolves I never saw. "This is Sky and Desmond." She said. "Nice to meet you two." I said grinning. "So Humphrey." Kate said. "Ya?" I said.

"What happened to you?" She said. "I got caught in a forest fire I was knocked out by a branch and next thing you know I was in a den with her. Then we were going to return to the pack but we got caught by some hunters then we were taking to fight in some dog fight which we escaped and now we were just walking.

"But I really wanted to get back." I said. "So I escaped and with those two." I said. "And well here we are you found me and I found you." I continued. "Hey you two we need to go." Marcel said. "Okay." Kate said and they took off.

"So anyways how have you guys been?" I said. "Good I guess." She said. "So how are we going to get home." I said. "I don't know." She said. "So whose the wolves you said were injured?" She said. "Names are Crystal and Hillery." I said. "That's nice." She said. "Well do you guys know if there is going to be another train or not." I said. "No not really so I guess we will have to keep on walking." I said. "I don't care as long as I am with you." She said smiling.

Well this day passes.

"First one up as always." I said smiling and I got up and I looked at the sleeping wolves around me. "Okay guys time to wake up." I said smiling and then one by one they woke up. "Morning." Kate said licking my cheek. "Ya okay play times up." I said. "Huh?" She said. "Time for you guys to die." I said. "Wait what?!" She said. "Humphrey what are you talking about?" She said.

"I plaid yawl like a fool." I said. "You can't be serious." She said. "Ya." I said grinning evilly and standing up. "But Humphrey we." She said. "Mated? Ya it was fun I have to admit you were pretty good but that still doesn't change anything even if you are pregnant." I said. "Humphrey." She said. "My name aint Humphrey damn it." I said. "You guys called me Ghost right? Well that's the name I am going by." I said

"What do we do now?" Flames said as they were backing away. "Once I get done with yawl I will return to the packs and I will kill every single one of them and let no survivors." I said. "Fuck." Garth said. "Time to die!" I said and I launched in the air towards Garth but when I did Kate literlally launched at me and held me down.

"CON FOUND IT!" I yelled. "GO I GOT HIM GO!" She yelled. "The only damn thing I cant win against!" I yelled struggling as they all took off and they even took those two with them and when they got far enough Kate got up. "No you don't." I yelled and I knocked her out and I took off towards the others.

Lilys Pov.

We just took off after Kate launched at Humphrey so we could get away. "We are so fucked if he catches up." Garth said scared to shit. "Just keep running." I said and we kept on running. "Is he suppose to be like that." Sky said. "No he was our Omega leader once." I said. "What happened?" He said. "My father banished him for murder and it turned out Humphrey wasn't the killer." I said. "Wow." He said. "Ya I know just keep running." I yelled.

As we were running Treat tripped and fell and she rolled down a hill.

"Fuck Treat!" Flames yelled and she went down the hill. "Guys come on." I said and we all rolled down the hill and flames picked treat up onto her back and we took off.

"Fuck where are we." Garth said. "No clue!" Magnus said. "Oh shit CLIFF!" Sky said. "Fuck that is nice." Desmond said looking at me which wierded me out because I don't know why he was looking at me. "DESMOND NOT A TIME FOR THAT!" Garth yelled. "What I cant say this is nice?!" He said.

"Not a time for that!" I yelled. "FUCK THIS SHIT JUMP!" Sky said jumping off with Crystal on his back. "IM WITH HIM!" Magnus yelled jumping along with Ashley Devin and Lone while carrying Hillery. "Fuck it." Garth said and the rest of us jumped.

"OH SHIT!" The rest of us yelled and we landed in some water.

"Did anyone know that there was water down here." I said getting out. "No not really." Sky said dragging Crystal out the water. "Is she asleep?" I said. "Well not anymore." She said. "Fuck get them up and let's go!" Lone said picking Hillery up and I heard Desmond whisper something and I turned around at him and I ignored it and I turned around and we all took off.

"How long are we going to run." Grass said. "For a bit." Pink said. "We need to rest!" Ashley said. "When we have a physco killer behind us are you joking!" Magnus said. "I think we lost him for a good bit." I said slowing down and I sat down. "Fine." Magnus said stopping. "We should have already lost him." Desmond said. "Look I really don't think we have because he literally took out or basically annihilated a united pack." Garth said. "Not to mention he took out my old pack and their allies." Crystal said.

"So did you guys meet him like he said?" I asked. "The burning forest yes but he said he caused it when he killed some wolves and he kept one alive so he could hear her scream in pain." She said. "I was targeted by him apparently because I ran from him but he caught me and my brother defended me but I saw him kill him and he caught me knocked me out and then I remember waking up inside a small cave with a boulder blocking the exit." Hillery said.

"That is awful." I said to Hillery. "So did he break your legs?" I said. "IF I recall he broke Crystals leg by slinging her and he broke mine by sending me flying." She said. "Ouch." Garth said. "Ya." She said. "But we cant stand here anymore we need to MOVE!" Magnus yelled. "Why the rush?" I said. "HE FOUND US!" He yelled and we turned around.

"Ya I been done found you guys ever since you jumped off that cliff." He said. "Fuck RUN!" I yelled and we took off. "THIS CHASE IS FUN!" We heard him yell and laughing.

Kates Pov.

I soon woke back up.

"Uhh." I said dizzy. "Oh shit." I said remembering what happened. "Shit." I said getting up and I took off. I soon found there scent and I followed it. "I hope they got far." I said worried as I followed their scent.

Lily Pov.

"I…cant….go….on…." Garth and Lone said. "We need a BREAK!" I yelled stopping and breathing heavily. "Hmm poor wolves need a break." We heard. "Fuck." I said. "Fine I will let you rest because this chase is exhilarating." He said. "What." Garth said. "ITS FUN!" He yelled causing us to flinch.

We rested for a few minutes.

"Something's off." Lone said picking Hillery up. "Don't care run!" I whispered yelled and we took off.

Kates Pov.

"Fuck it." I said jumping and I hit water and I got out and I took off.

Lilys Pov.

"Garth." I said. "Ya." He said. "How are we going to lose him." I said. "I have no clue." He said and we kept on running.

We have been running and trying to rest for a full day straight.

Kates Pov.

I have been trying to track them down which I kept on following there scent.

Day 9!

Lilys Pov

"Are we ever going to sleep." I said. "No not until we loose him." Garth said. "Agh!" Lone yelled tripping and causing Hillery to roll. "Fuck I can't run and carry her anymore!" he yelled. "Get up and run ill carry her." Garth said. "Agh." He said getting up and Garth picked up Hillery and we took off again.

Humphreys Pov.

"This is to fun." I said seeing one of them fall. "I cant wait to sink my teeth in them." I said smiling evilly and I watched them get up and take off. "Who should I kill first." I said walking down the hill and I continued to follow them.

But I soon took a break from following them because I got hungrey to I diverted from the following and I started looking for something to eat.

Lilys Pov.

"I cant go anymore." I said collapsing. "I think he quit following us." Hillery said. "Hey Lily." Garth said setting Crystal down. "Ya?" I said. "You remember that one wolf tale." He said. "Which one?" I said. "That one about that dark wolf." He said. "Ya I heard of it didn't they say her name was formally Crystal but then changed to Da-." I was then cut off. "You can't speak her name." He said. "I don't care that was for our pack but they soon called her Darkcious." I said and then everyone went quiet. "So anyways what about it." I said.

"Do you think Humphrey is related?" He said. "I don't know but the old tale said she destroyed the packs but was soon defeated and banished somewhere." I said. "I heard of the tale." Crystal said. "She was banished for destroying the two packs. She was then defeated but she wasn't banished, she was defeated yes but she was put in something that the humans made for something which her mate broke her legs so she couldn't escape which the humans didn't know so she was sealed in and she was defeated by her mate but she was said to of had pups that was never seen because no one knew what they looked like so I am guessing they found mates and so on." She said lying down.

"Ya so I am guessing Humphrey was a relative from her." Garth said. "Eh who cares all we need to do is just run and hopefully we lose him." I said. "Break time is up." Lone said. "Gah." I said getting up. "Let's go." Garth said and we took off.

Kates Pov

"I wonder how far they gotten." I said as I continued to follow the scent.

Humphreys Pov.

"My that was a fine lunch." I said finishing up a caribou. "Now then time to have a fun hunt." I said laughing and I walked off and I started the chase again.

Lilys Pov.

We have been running yet again for another day.

Kates Pov.

I have been following their scent for a some time now and I think I am getting close.

Day 10

"We need to rest and get some food!" I said. "Ya I don't think I can carry Crystal for another day." Sky said with wobbly feet. "Ya I cant carry her either." Garth said collapsing. "Ill carry her now." Lone said but we took a break.

"Boy will I be glad when this is over." I said. "Same here." Grass said. "Boy will I have a time killing you." We heard. "Fuck." Garth said. "Oh whats the matter tired." He said laughing. "What about you you should be tired." I said. "Ya no but I will let you rest because this is just to fun to stop." He said walking away. "So go ahead and sleep just so you know I will be watching you so if you run it begin again." He said laughing evilly.

"I feel like we're being hunted by humans with guns but the bad thing is were being hunted of our own kind." I said laying my head on Garths chest. "He said we could rest but I don't really tru-." Garth didn't finish because he passed out and so did the rest of us.

Humphreys Pov.

"This really is too good to end." I said laughing and I lied down and I began to watch them.

Kates Pov.

"OH SHIT!" I yelled tripping and I tumbled down a hill. "Shit." I said as I got back up and I continued to walk.

Lilys Pov

We all soon woke up.

"That was the best sleep I ever had." I said sitting up along with the others waking up. "Now we need to leave." Magnus said yawning. "Ya lets go." I said as Lone was picking Hillery up. "I think I can run." She said. "Are you sure?" He said. "Ya." She said standing up and she tried to walk witch she did succeed but to be on the safe side he still wanted to carry her along with sky wanting to carry Crystal.

"Wait we should at least get something to eat." Garth said. "Ya true." Everyone said. "Ill be right back." He said and he took off to get something.

We then waited for a bit and he then returned with the food and we ate.

"That was delicious." I said. "I am surprised he didn't chase you." Lone said. "Ya I am to." Garth said. "We should run." I said. "Good idea." Garth said and they picked them up and we took off.

Humphreys Pov

"And the chase continues." I said and I waited for them to get to a certain distance and then I began to walk.

Kates Pov.

"I am getting close." I said as the scent was really actually getting stronger.

Lilys Pov.

We were running for a WHILE.

"Oh shit." We all said coming to a complete stop. "Um how the FUCK ARE WE GOING TO GET ACROSS!" Garth yelled seeing that the only way was a bridge that was used for the trains.

"Well I guess the fun ends here." We heard. "Oh shit." We all said. "So who wants to fight." He said. "Aw no one well I guess I should just kill you one by one." He said and he began to walk even closer. "Oh shit." I said as we all began to walk back. "Were running out of ground." I said. "The only way out is if we cross the bridge behind us." Magnus said. "I would rather take the bridge." Me and Ashley said. "Ya." Garth said and then we heard a train as we began to walk on the tracks. "Oh shit." We all said looking back.

"Really now I guess either way you die." Humphrey said. "Jump." I said. "Are you mad!" Lone said. "Only option." I said. "Now then DIE!" Humphrey yelled but then out of nowhere Kate came running and literlally pounced on Humphrey and pinned him down. "JUMP!" She yelled. "Fuck it JUMP!" Sky and Lone said at the same time and they took both hillery and Crystal with them.

"JUMP!" She yelled as Humphrey was now struggling and yelling out words so the rest of us jumped.

Kates Pov

I just caught up and I saw that Humphrey had them pinned to where either a train or him could kill them so there only option was to jump. But since I made it I quickly ran up to Humphrey and pinned him down and yelled. "JUMP!" as I saw them jump I saw some of them stay and I yelled it again. "JUMP!" and then they did but the train was so close only one of us would probably make it and I looked at Humphrey.

"I love you." I said and I quickly kissed him on the lips and he was still struggling and I let out a tear and I then said . "Goodbye Humphrey." And I jumped and I don't know the rest since the train was there.

Lilys Pov.

We just surfaced from the water and we were able to see Kate jump from the train and hit the water.

Once she surfaced we quickly swam up to her and we brought her out. "Guys I am fine." She said with a frown on her face. "What happened." I said. "I let him get ran over by the train." She said then she dropped to the ground and she started crying.

We all then had a moment of silence but we soon headed out and we started making our way back so we were now far far away from where Humphrey died and we were probably almost home.

Back at the sight….

? Pov

The train soon passed on.

"Really now." I said getting up and popping some of my bones. "Ah that feels nice." I said. "Now then, If you really loved me then why didn't you prove my innocence." I said and I crossed the bridge and I headed towards the pack.

Oh shit…..Well that was the LONGEST chapter I ever wrote in my days of being an author… I was going to make it to 4000 but eh I figured id leave off with that and what not so anyways wtf and oh shit. Hope you liked it stay tuned…. –smiles evilly at the readers- Heheheheeeee


	35. A change of name and color Oh boy

The small gang of Kate's did make it back to the Northern pack but they gave bad news to them which they were scared because they didn't have a leader but instead even though she was pregnant she took charge as a solo leader and she never had another mate or dated anyone else…yet….

But as that time passed they confirmed that Humphrey was indeed dead because if he wasn't he would have done been back and tried to kill them again. But as time flew Kate had her pups and she loved them but one of them reminded her of Humphrey since she looked exactly like him but in a girl version. She had a litter of two…..

But we're not going to start off there yet…..

Back in time where the gang finally made it back to the North Pack….

Kates Pov….

"We made it." I said sighing in relief. "Yes we did." Garth said sighing. "Come on." I said and we all walked to the northern pack.

We soon made it inside the pack boundaries.

"Were home." I said. "Well you guys are." Garth said. "Ya we need to make it back to our pack." Lily said. "Alright but can't you stay for a bit?" I said. "I think we should because it takes a couple days in order to get from here to there." Garth said. "Yay!" I said and we walked straight to the dude that we left in charge (Sorry forgot his name)

"Were back." I said entering the den. "Finally." He said. "Wheres Humphrey?" He said. "He is dead." I said looking down. "Are you sure?!" He yelled. "Ya." I said. "Oh no no nonononononoo!" He yelled and ran outside and he told everyone so we went out there.

"What are we going to do we don't have a leader!" They yelled. "Gah fuck it… Ill be the leader." I said. "Kate your nuts you cant be the leader." Garth said. "Oh ya watch me." I said a little pissed off for some reason and I walked to our den and I went to sleep because all of the sudden I felt sleepy and soon everyone went to sleep.

Midnight…

? Pov

"Finally." I said grinning. "Now then." I said and I walked to the leaders den dodging all the guards.

I soon made it there. "Aw how cute." I said and I walked passed them and I looked at all of them sleeping. "And you." I said looking at Kate. "Love right." I said. "Ya… right love." I continued as I walked passed her to that tree I remember.

"Heh." I said and I walked in and I covered all of my fur and I kept my eyes open.

I soon came out of it. I then changed my fur to pure black with red paws red tipped ears red eyes and a red tipped tail and I left the den.

It soon became morning.

Kates Pov.

I soon woke up.

"Hey guys time to wake up." I said getting up and stretching. "Good Morning." They said. "So what are we going to do today?" Lone said. "First we should get the pack healer and have her check on those two's legs and then we should find yawl some dens." I said. "Alright." They said. "Well me and lily got to get back to the western/eastern pack." Garth said. "Ya it was nice knowing you guys." Lily said.

"Nice to see you to." They all said and I saw Desmond starring at Lily. "Desmond…" I said. "What?" He said. "What are you starring at?" I said. "Nothing." He said smiling. "Whatever." I said. "Ill go get the pack healer." I said. "So you guys stay." I continued and I went to go get Jamica.

I soon made it to Jamica.

"Hey Jamica." I said. "Hey Kate." She said. "What can I do for you today?" She said. "We have two injured wolves at my den you mind comin and checkin up on them?" I said. "Ya sure no problem." She said. "Snake you want to come?" She said. "Ya sure sweety pie." He said and he came up next to her. "So are you a couple?" I said. "Ya we got married a few days ago." Jamica said smiling. "Congrats to you two." I said and I hugged them both. "Thanks but we should get to them wolves." She said.

"Ya come on." I said and just as I turned around I walked passed this one wolf and I had a strange feeling about him as he starred at me as he walked passed. "Uh?" I said looking back and I saw he was gone. "What the?" I said. "Is something wrong?" Jamica said. "Did you guys see that wolf?" I said. "You mean that black wolf with the red eyes and stuff?" Snake said. "Ya do you know him?" I said.

"Sort of I encountered him last night as he was walking around. I think he said his name was Ghost." He said. "Ghost?" I said. "Wait a second." I said. "What is it?" Snake said. "Nothing I just remembered Humphrey said he was going by Ghost but that wolf couldn't possibly be him since Humphrey got hit by a train and Humphrey had different colored fur and eyes." I said. "Oh." Jamica said. "Anyways there are more wolves out there that probably has the same name so it don't matter." I said and we went to my den.

We soon made it to the den.

"I got her." I said. "Alright then where are they." Jamica said. "Over there." I said pointing to them. "Okay then ill do a quick check up and what not." She said and she walked over to them and she started checking their legs.

A few minutes later.

"Alright then their legs should be okay in 3 days but please do take it easy when they are healed." Jamica said. "Will do." Hillery said. "Okay then." She said and left.

"Okay then now its time to find you guys a den." I said. "Okay." Everyone said. "But you four already lived here so your staying and you two are going to stay here for the days you are down." I said. "Okay." Hillery and the other ones said smiling.

"Well off we go." I said and we exited the den.

"You do know you don't need to come with us to find a den right?" Sky said. "I am bored." I said. "Okay then." Sky said and we continued to find a den for everyone.

(I know I am doing a lot of skipping and what not but got to get everyone settled in)

We soon enough found everyone a den and what not and everyone was happy.

I then returned to my den and I began to chat with Grass Pink Flames Treat Crystal and Hillery until that wolf from earlier showed up.

"Excuse me." I heard and I turned around. "Can I help you?" I said. "Ya is this the leaders den?" He said. "Ya is there something you need?" I said. "Ya I was wondering if I could live in this pack since my last pack got slaughtered by some sneak attack I was the only one that made it and here I am." He said. "Um….sure why not." I said. "Thank you." He said grinning and left.

"Something is off about that wolf." I said. "Who cares he wasn't as off as Humphrey." Crystal said. "True." I said with my head low. "Sorry." She said. "Its okay anyways back to our talk." I said and we continued our talk for a bit.

Ghosts Pov.

"Pft ya sure." I said as I heard Crystal say that then I left. "Well see you you loved me later on but for now I will just relax for a bit." I said popping my bones again. "That felt nice." I said and I walked on.

O_o well how was it XD


	36. Starting the pairings and a question 4 u

Does anyone want to see Humphreys 11 months when he was banished? I know it's probably too late for that but does anyone want to see his 11 months?

A few days pass and Crystal and hillerys legs healed up and they went out and they found a den for themselves.

Kates Pov

"Time to wake up guys rise and shine." I said getting up with a smile on my face. "Morning to you to." Flames said smiling. "Morning miss kate." Treat said smiling and then everyone else got up with a smile. "So what do you guys want to do today?" I said.

"Well today is treats birthday..." Flames said. "Really?" I said. "Ya she is 1 year old today." Flames said smiling. "Cool." I said. (Well I am now saying Treat is 1 year old now…) "Well what do you want to do today Treat?" Flames said and she shrugged. "Come on now lets go have some fun." Flames said smiling and Treat nodded and they left.

"Shes a shy one." I said smiling. "Yep." Pink said. "I cant believe we kept her with us for that long." Grass said. "I know." I said. "So what do you guys want to do?" I continued. "I don't know how about a walk around the territory?" Pink said. "I am up for that." I said and we looked at grass. "Sure why not." She said smiling. "Alright then let's go for a walk." I said and we then walked out.

When we walked out we bumped into Jamica and Snake.

"Hey Jamica. Hey Snake." I said. "Hey guys." She said smiling. "So is there something you need?" I said. "Well no we just came by to hang out." She said. "Well we were going out for a walk want to join us?" I said. "Sure." She said and they joined us.

While we were walking we didn't know that we were being watched…..

Ghosts Pov.

I just got done watching them leave the den.

"Pathetic." I said and I followed them and I kept an eye mostly on Kate…

"So Jamica." Kate said. "Ya?" She said. "So how long have you two been a couple?" Kate said. "For a while now." Jamica said. "That's nice." Kate said and they kept on walking.

"Now then." I said and I walked away from them and I went to spy on the others..

Skys Pov.

"Now what to do what to do." I said and I walked out of my den and I saw Crystal walking somewhere. "I wonder where shes going." I said and I caught up to her. "Hey Crystal." I said. "What." She said. "What you doing." I said. "Nothing now leave." She said. "Aw cant I join you." I said. "Fine." She said sighing. "So what are you really doing?" I said. "I was going to go take a bath in the cold water but I guess not." She said. "You do know the pack has some hot springs for that." I said. "I didn't know that." She said. "Come on." I said. "No." She said and kept walking. "Wow stubborn." I thought and I smiled and I walked with her.

"So Crystal what do you do for fun?" I said. "I don't have fun." She said. "What?!" I said. "I don't know the meaning of fun." She said and she kept on walking. "What person doesn't know what fun is." I said wide eyed and I caught up to her. "Come on you." I said and I began pushing her the opposite direction.

"What are you doing." She said. "Going to show you how to have fun." I said. "You know I can walk on my own." She said. "Alright but follow me." I said. "Fine." She said sighing and I took her to a hill.

"Now get in." I said getting in a log seld that I found. "Fine." She said and she got in. "Now hold on!" I yelled and I pushed us down the hill and I held on and she wasn't holding on. "You got to hold on!" I yelled and then she held on.

As we were going down that hill I saw a wolf in the way.

"OH SHIT MOVE!" I yelled and it was to late we rammed right into them and we went flying. I hit the ground first and I got up and I saw Crystal was still in the air so I got in her landing spot and we rolled down a bit and we ended up in an awkward position, I was on top of her and I was blushing and she wasn't even blushing she just looked at me.

"Get off." She said. "Um." I said and I got off. "Oh shit." I said getting out of that trance I was in and I remembered we hit some wolf. "Fuck." I said and I got up and I saw that the wolf was still standing and looking at us. "Are you okay?" I said. "Perfectly fine." The black and red wolf said. "Sorry about that um?" I said. "Ghost." He said. "Sorry about that Ghost." I said. "Whatever got to go see you." He said and left.

"Weird wolf." I said looking to the direction he went and he wasn't there. "Weird." I said. "Anyways did you have fun?" I said to Crystal. "I don't know." She said and she got up and she walked off. "I won't stop until I make you have fun." I said and I threw a snowball at her. "Really." She said turning around. "Ya what you going to do." I said smirking and she threw another one at me and she threw it hard. "GAH SNOWBALL FIGHT!" I yelled and I began to kick some snow at her.

We did this for a while and I thought I heard a giggle out of her when we stopped.

"Did you just giggle?" I said looking at her. "Nnnnnoo." She stuttered and blushed. "AHA YOU HAD FUN!" I yelled. "Alright alright that was pretty cool." She said blushing still. "I knew I would get you." I said and I walked over to her but my stupid legs acted up and I tripped and caused both of us to roll straight to the bottom of a hill.

"Gah sorry I have a tendency to trip and fall." I said then I opend my eyes and I was on top of her. "Ssssorry." I said and I got off of her. "Its okay." She said. "I should go and take a bath I need one." She said and left.

"I knew I would break her." I said smiling and I left and went walking.

Well a few hours pass…

I was walking around the pack trying to get use to it some more. Well I was walking until I bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I said. "How many times are you going to bump into me today?" I heard and I looked and I saw crystal getting up. "Sorry." I said. "Its fine." She said sighing. "Hey Crystal you want to do something?" I said. "Why?" She said. "I don't know why I am bored and I bumped into you again and I was wondering that if you want to go play...well do you?" I said. "Okay." She said and she sort of smiled. "I saw that." I said grinning. "Saw what?!" She sort of yelled. "Nothing." I smirked and apparently she knew what I saw. "You tell anyone I kill you." She said. "Secrets safe with me." I said and I tripped again and I heard giggling.

"Not funny." I said chuckling. "If you say so." She said and I threw a snowball at her. "You're so going to get it." She said and I took off and she chased me.

She chased me for a bit.

"You won't catch me!" I yelled bumping right into something. "Agh." I said falling down. "Oh shit." I said as the thing I bumped into was a bear. "CRYSTAL RUN THE OTHER WAY!" I yelled. "Huh?" She said and then she saw why and we were now getting chased by a bear.

The bear literally had us cornered now. "Oh shit its either off the cliff or bear." I said looking back. "Oh no." She said and then two more bears came out. "Where the fuck did they come from?" I said and then they kept walking up and apparently we ran out of ground because Crystal was now slipping off.

"SKY HELP!" She yelled and I looked and I saw those bears. "Oh shit!" I yelled and I ran over to Crystal and I tried pulling her up. "FUCK I AM LOOSING MY GRIP!" I yelled as her paw was slipping. "Don't let me go!" She yelled. "Why would I." I said then one bear swung its paw at me and caused me to fly over crystal and down we go.

And then everything went black.

A few hours or so went by.

"Uhhhh." I said groaning. "Fuck." I said then I remembered what happened. "Oh shit!" I yelled jumping up. "Gah!" I yelled as I sort of had some pain in my back. "Fuck!" I yelled and then I seen crystal laying down. "Crystal!" I yelled and I went over to her and I tried to wake her up but she is still out. "Gah!' I yelled as I lifted her up onto my back and I tried to get out of this place.

(Hehee lazy)

I soon made it to the pack and I was hurting but I sort of didn't care I needed her to get to the healer so that's where I headed.

I soon made it to the healers.

"Gah." I said falling down. "Oh my what happened!?" I heard and then I passed out and well I soon woke up inside a den.

"What?" I said and I saw that I had bandages on me. "You need some rest please rest up." I heard. "Wheres Crystal?" I said. "She is still asleep." I heard and I then fell back asleep.

I am going to end it here…..sorry for the somewhat late update but I wanted a little break from this because I got to do the pairings now as you can tell -_- well anyways Like I said if you want to see Humphreys 11 months of being a lone wolf or so please put a yes in the reviews. Hope you liked this chapter :D


End file.
